


A Learning Experience

by BBASLML



Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Awkward First Times, Bath Sex, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Making Love, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Triggers, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBASLML/pseuds/BBASLML
Summary: Satan is turned on by your anger. Then you reject his offer for a pact. He gets mad. Satan/Lucifer body swap ensues. You seek refuge in Leviathan's room, but eventually you have to deal with the demons fighting over your bed.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727695
Comments: 177
Kudos: 809





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a bit of a wild ride. Reader x Satan for this first chapter. Satan/Lucifer body swap next chapter, plus you seek refuge in Leviathan's room. But in the third chapter, your have to face the demons fighting over your bed. 
> 
> We all know how this ends.

Something about the sad look in Beel's eyes doesn't seem like it's really his sadness. After dinner, he helps you clear the table and follows you into the kitchen. 

"You're quiet," you comment, taking the stack of dishes from his hands and placing them next to the sink. "Is something on your mind?" 

You take one of his hands between yours. His fingers are so long that they completely encase your fist. You stroke his knuckles with your other hand, tilting your head up to meet his amethyst gaze. He just shrugs. 

"Sometimes, I feel sad for no reason. I think it's because Belphie is sad."

The mention of his twin leaves a pang of guilt in your chest and you drop your eyes to the floor. You haven't visited the demon in the attic for longer than intended. It wouldn't surprise you if he thought you'd been eaten by a lower-level demon, or Cerberus. From what little you know of the seventh-born, he's awfully cynical. If he doesn't think you're dead, he probably thinks you've abandoned him to his fate. 

"I miss him," Beel says, quietly. 

His voice draws you back to the kitchen. Dropping his hand, you step towards him and try to wrap your arms around his torso. He lifts his arms a little to grant you access, resting his hands on your back. You feel his forehead rest atop your head. He gives a sad sigh which tickles your scalp. You let him stay like that for a minute before you press kisses against his chest. The affection makes him chuckle, a smile tugging the corner of his lips as he pulls back from you. 

"Whaddaya say we make cookies tomorrow?" 

He hums in approval. "You always know how to make me feel better." 

Beelzebub leans down to press his lips against yours, lingering for a moment with a hand cupping your cheek. You want to melt into him and lead him back to your room and just hold him and love him, but seeing that sadness in his eyes has made you determine to get your head back in the game. For him. 

After you finish cleaning the dinner dishes, you sneak up to the attic. It's rare for you to find Belphegor already awake when you visit, though his eyes seem glazed over and distant. He's sitting on the floor with his back against the bedframe, one leg stretched out in front of him while the other is bent at the knee. At first, he doesn't seem to notice you there. You step up to the door, registering that, yes, the sadness you'd seen in Beelzebub's eyes did not belong to Beelzebub. 

"Grimm for your thoughts?" you offer. 

Belphegor blinks out of his daze, turning sharply to you with a scowl. 

"Oh, it's you." 

"Long time, no see," you shrug, leaning against the lattice door. "Sorry, I've been ... well, busy, I guess, but I didn't mean for it to go on for this long." 

He scoffs at you. "Busy doing what, human?" 

There's a cold edge to his voice and he's giving you some intense side-eye. Something about the exchange makes your throat go dry. 

"Studying at R.A.D., trying not to die, you know, the usual," you manage. "I made a pact with Asmo a few weeks back." 

A few weeks? It has nearly been two months since the retreat, and a lot has happened since then. But the news catches Belphegor's attention. He turns to face you properly. 

"Heh, four out of six, nice. Too bad your luck seems to be slowing down." 

The glazed over look in his eyes is replaced with something darker. It makes you uneasy. 

"I'm working on it," you say. "Satan and Lucifer are the last ones left. I'm sure they'll also be the most difficult." 

He rolls his eyes. "Lucifer will be difficult. Satan, not so much."

You frown. "Sorry, have you _met_ Satan?"

Belphegor nods. "Of course. I know my brothers. He might be cynical and angry all the time, but he has a soft spot which I think you'll be able to hit _just_ right." A smirk creeps to his lips. 

"And what might that be?" You arch an eyebrow at him, though something about his implication upsets you. 

"Heh, surely you've noticed that Satan just _loves_ to annoy Lucifer, right?" 

He has you there. You nod once in acknowledgement. 

"Well, a foolproof way to get a pact out of Satan would be to convince him that it'll piss Lucifer off. In fact, if you put the idea in his head, I'll bet that he asks _you_ for the pact, just to see the look on Lucifer's face." 

Your eyebrows knit together on your forehead. The idea leaves a bad taste in your mouth. 

"That seems awfully manipulative," you huff. 

Belphegor narrows his eyes at you, coming to his feet. He steps towards the door and leans against the lattices to peer out at you. 

"Manipulative?" he repeats. "That's funny, coming from the girl with four pacts already."

You stiffen at that. "Hey, no, it's not like that," you say quickly. "I mean, yes, I'm trying to make pacts with them so that I can help you get out of here and talk to Lucifer, but I'm also making pacts with them because I _want_ to, a-and because _they_ want to. I haven't gone out of my way to _trick_ any of your brothers into a pact, thank you very much." 

"You tricked Mammon. You tricked Levi, too," he smirked. 

You falter, your face heating. "I-it's not the same. They both blatantly _knew_ I was tricking them and went with it anyway. And that was before I even met you. I didn't have some secret ulterior motive when I made those pacts." 

He laughs at you. You're taken aback. It's the most lively you've seen Belphegor. 

"Oh, that's cute. But seriously, you're not going to get a pact with Satan just by smiling at him and fluttering your eyelashes," he sneers. "That kinda shit might work on Asmodeus and Mammon, and maybe even Beel. But Satan's not going to fall for that act." 

You open your mouth to retort, but he cuts you off. 

"You really think you can get him to want a pact just because it's with you? _Please_."

"What are you implying about my other pacts?" you bite back. 

You knew this bitch was salty, but you've never heard him act like an outright brat before. 

"Did you start fucking Beel before or after you made the pact with him?" he challenges, his voice a low rumble. 

You gawk. "How—?"

He smirks at you as his hair falls over his eyes. "Oh, you thought I didn't know that you were fucking my twin?" He pauses, but you don't answer, taking a step back from the door. Your small retreat makes him scoff again. "We're twins. We can feel each other. I can tell when he's near you because suddenly my dick gets hard and all I can do is wait until he's satisfied. You've got him wrapped around your pretty little finger, don't you? Did you have to fuck Asmodeus to get a pact, too?"

You seethe at that, stepping towards him again. 

"Now listen here, _Belphegor_ ," you hiss. "Let me make something crystal clear for you. And I've said it before. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for _Beel_. Because I _care_ about him and he _misses_ you. And I made that choice before he and I started seeing each other. Don't you _dare_ suggest that I only got into bed with him to convince him to make the pact." 

He eyes you coolly from the other side of the door, looking you up and down. You make an effort to hold his gaze, though you can feel a hot blush in your cheeks and angry tears stinging the back of your eyes. After a minute, Belphegor gives a bored sigh. 

"You're right, I'm sorry," he drawls. "I shouldn't have said that stuff. You seem to care about my brothers. Why else would you be trying to get me out of here?" He shrugs, turning away and stepping towards the bed. "Guess I'm just impatient from being stuck in here so long." 

He flops down onto the bed, swinging his long legs up as he tucks his arms behind his head. You watch him from the doorway, still bristled from the exchange. He holds up two fingers without looking at you. 

"I don't really care how you get Satan or Lucifer to trust you, just stop taking so long," he says. "You're the only one who can help me." 

He lowers his hand and tucks his arm behind his head again, crossing his ankles as he stares up at the ceiling. He says nothing more to you. You're not sure if he's fallen asleep, but you've had enough and turn to descend the stairs. 

You find Satan on his usual couch in the library, a small smile on his face as his eyes scanned the pages of a book. He adjusts his position when he senses you, holding out an arm so that you can lean against his chest. He notices that you don't pick up your own book, instead tucking your head under his chin and watching the pages in his hands. 

"What's on your mind?" he asks, nuzzling your hair with his nose. 

You take in a deep breath, inhaling his scent. The room smells like old books and the warmth of the fireplace. It's comforting, helping ease the tension in your shoulders, but it's not enough. Satan snaps the book closed and sets it aside. He turns his body towards yours, pulling you away from his chest. 

"You seem angry," he says, the burning green of his eyes studying your face. 

You lock your eyes with him, sensing the way his presence amplifies that rage. 

"You ever want to punch someone because you're trying to help them but they're just being a little bitch?" you blurt. 

He blinks at you in surprise, but a smile curves his lips as he flicks a lock of blond hair away from his eyes. "I am familiar with that feeling. Who's the little bitch in this scenario?" 

You shake your head quickly. "You know what? I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to _think_ about it either, I just want—" 

Satan catches your wrist and tugs you to him, pressing his mouth against yours. The anger in your chest flares into something else. You card your hands through his hair, savouring his taste as his tongue races against yours. He pulls away to speak, pressing you down on your back on the couch as he climbs over you. 

"You know, you're hot as all fuck when you're angry," he says, eyes flashing. 

A growl escapes your throat, somewhere between anger and lust. You pull your wrist out of his grip and pull his mouth down to yours. He makes quick work of your clothes, undressing you as you struggle beneath him. You're caught between trying to pull him closer and trying to push him off you so you can climb on top of him, but he keeps you pinned. He presses his knee between your thighs once he's got your skirt and underwear off. You grind against him, letting the wetness of your heat soak into the fabric of his pants. He straightens up to take in the sight of you, panting and writhing as he holds you down. 

"I can feel the wrath coursing through you." His eyes are full of intrigue, fixated on your face as he pushes two fingers into your cunt. "This is a side of you I haven't seen before. _I want more_." 

You grip at his forearms, your nails biting into his skin.

"Take your damn clothes off and fuck me," you say. 

His eyes flash and he smirks, removing his fingers from your sex to trail your juices along your skin. He rolls the bud of your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Was that supposed to be a command?" he asks, his voice dangerously low. "Did you forget that you and I don't have a pact?" 

You arch your back as he leans over you, feeling the press of his knee between your legs as you gyrate against him. 

"I am aware, but _I want you_ ," you grit out. 

You can feel the ire rising in your belly, the longer he holds you down, the longer he teases your skin. His blond hair frames his face as he lowers himself between your legs. He keeps his eyes locked on yours as his tongue slides against your dripping entrance, sending a pulse of pleasure through you. You arch your back again, but he jerks you back down by the hips. You can already feel the bruises from his touch blooming under your skin, but you don't care. You arch again, and his demon form flickers for a moment before he transforms. His claws sink into your hips, drawing a growl from your throat. He smirks at your reaction, tongue gliding between your folds again before he descends harshly onto your clit. You're screaming for him instantly, his lips and tongue and teeth merciless against the sensitive nub between your legs. 

You twist blond locks of hair around your fingers as you cum, pulling as the cry of his name tears from your lungs. Your vision blurs with the pleasure and frustration, and when you look at him again, his shirt is off, and his cock is out. He slides his erection over your slit, allowing your arousal to lubricate his shaft. You swear, still trying to arch against him despite his firm hands on your hips. His tail slithers around your waist, the joints of the smooth armour biting at your skin as he squeezes around you. 

"What's wrong, kitten?" he rasps. "Not satisfied yet?" 

"Satan, _fuck me_ ," you growl, reaching for his cock. 

You pump it firmly once you have your hand around his shaft, and he trills your name in anticipation as you align him with your entrance. He doesn't need you to guide him in, pressing himself past your entrance with a swift movement. His pelvis collides with yours as you stretch around his cock. You scream out his name, wrapping your legs around him as he penetrates you. He's far from gentle, fucking you so hard that it hurts. His armoured tail coils tightly around your body. The squeeze makes it harder for you to breathe, but you relish it. Every sensation rips through you with reckless force. His teeth are all along your skin, leaving marks in their wake. 

He growls when he cums inside you, and you're overcome with a feral urge to bite him. Your teeth find his shoulder, and you mirror the mark he left on you the first time he took you. It takes you a moment to realise that you've broken his skin. But no sooner have you registered the taste of blood on your tongue, Satan balls a fist in your hair and yanks your head back. His cock remains hard as he shoves you off the couch and flips you onto your stomach. He slides off the couch to kneel behind you, shoving your face and chest against the floor as he enters you again, and continues to fuck you violently. You thrust back against him, feverish for more. 

Satan rams into you until you've lost count of how many times you've cum, and how many times he's filled your cunt with his release. When he finally pulls out of you, you're both shaking and panting from exertion and pleasure. He rolls you onto your side, finding your mouth with his. 

"Get that all out of your system, kitten?" he chuckles. 

The ache and exhaustion of your body renders you unable to respond with little more than a nod. At some point, Satan scoops you into his arms and carries you to your room. When he stands to leave, you grab his arm and tug him back into the bed with you, finding the strength to pull your legs around him and wrestle him underneath you. You know he lets you do it—there's no way you could overpower him—but you ride him in his demon form into the ungodly hours of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds something unexpected in the fridge. You get caught up in a Satan v Lucifer squabble. There is a body-swap and you are not prepared to deal with that shit right now. You retreat to Leviathan's room for sanctuary, and end up getting much more than you bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, please re-check the tags as they've been updated for this chapter! This was a bit of a rollercoaster to write, so brace yourselves for a bumpy ride. There is humour. There is angst. There is smut. 
> 
> Trigger warning: a bit of violence resulting in injury, mentions of past trauma.

Satan is all gentle caresses and soft kisses when he joins you in the shower the next morning. His lips linger at the crook of your neck, over the scar from when he first bit you. His hands massage at your hips, helping to alleviate the stiffness that's settling in.

"How many times did we fuck last night?" you ask as you towel your hair dry.

In the reflection of the mirror, you can see that bruises have bloomed all over you. Marks from his hands litter your arms and thighs. The twisting darkness from where he wound his tail around your torso and squeezed is impressive. Your hips are adorned with scratches from where his claws dug into you. The Avatar of Wrath didn't escape the night unscathed either. The long red arches left by your nails against his skin catch you by surprise. He openly admires the marks you've left on his chest and back, turning slowly in front of the mirror.

"I wasn't keeping count," he shrugs, pinching your tense shoulders as his lips brush over your bite mark once more.

Satan leaves your room with a loose towel around his waist. You make a mental note to retrieve your R.A.D. uniform from the library after breakfast.

Asmodeus has prepared waffles, which he's setting out on the dining table when you arrive. He gives you a coy look as you take a seat next to Beelzebub, just as Satan strolls in. From the head of the table, Lucifer looks disapprovingly between you and Satan.

"You sounded like two cats in heat last night," he frowns.

Leviathan chokes on a mouthful of poisoned apple juice. "Don't remind me. I could hear them through my noise-cancelling headphones!"

The spread on the table includes cut fruit and preserves. You spy what appears to be a bowl full of homemade jam and reach for it, only for Beelzebub to stop you.

"That's belladonna jam," he says. "Asmo, did you get any human-friendly jam?"

The Avatar of Lust nods as he pours syrup over his stack of waffles. "I did, it's in the fridge, I'll—"

" _I'll get it_ ," Levi interjects.

He stands and moves to the kitchen, muttering something about things he doesn't need to think about during breakfast. Lucifer sips at his coffee, shaking his head. You notice the gentle smile Beel gives you.

"You must be hungry after last night," he says, dragging the belladonna jam away from you.

"She needed to let off some steam." Satan’s green eyes flash at you from along the table.

Lucifer rolls his eyes. "Don't think for a second that either of you will get out of going to classes today, just because you were too busy fornicating on a Thursday nigh—"

A bloodcurdling scream erupts from the kitchen. A moment later, Leviathan reappears in full demon form. His face is red, and his hands cover his eyes as his tail holds up a long, sparkly, translucent pink object.

"Is that ... a dildo?" Mammon asks, setting down his fork.

"Yes, that's one of mine," Asmodeus chimes, unfazed.

"Oh yeah, I noticed that in the fridge last night when I was snacking. I thought it was a jelly mould, but it didn't taste right," Beel says, a small blush rising to his cheeks.

Asmodeus fails to stifle a laugh, a little snort escaping him.

" _Why is there a dildo in the fridge?!_ " Leviathan demands. He holds the object as far away from himself as his tail will allow.

Asmodeus tuts, pushing his chair back to skip over to his brother.

"Give me that."

He snatches the dildo from the coil of Levi's tail and proffers it, holding the shaft with both hands.

"It's a gel dildo. I popped it in the fridge last night after _those two_ —" he nods to you and Satan "—had been at it for a few hours. My angel, I figured since you're dating a bunch of demons with high sex drives, you might appreciate something to reduce the swelling when you overdo it. It's a little more effective than an icepack between your legs, and a _lot_ more pleasurable. I can show you how to use it if you'd like."

He gives you a charming wink. You press the palm of your hand against your forehead.

"Thanks, Asmo. That's very ... thoughtful."

"Levi, did you get the jam?" Beel prompts the third-born.

" _No_ , there was a d-dildo in the way," he grouses.

"Well, go grab the jam and put this back where you found it," Asmo says, holding the dildo out to his brother.

Levi recoils from the sex toy, shielding his face with his forearms.

"Asmo," you scold him from the table. "Don't point that thing at Levi. You're making him uncomfortable."

"I was already uncomfortable, but thanks for your concern," Levi grumbles.

"Fine~" Asmo rolls his eyes and steps past his brother. " _I'll_ get the jam. Sit down and eat your damn waffles."

You send an apologetic smile to Leviathan, who returns it weakly as he takes his seat again. Asmodeus returns a moment later with the human-friendly jam and slides the jar towards you.

"It's blackberry. I hope you like it~" he says with a wink. He turns to Beelzebub at your side. "Beel, there are _teeth marks_ on my dildo, which were not there last night."

You watch Levi sink further into his seat.

"I was hungry ..." Beel mumbles, hunching his shoulders as he stuffs his mouth with waffles. "It looked tasty."

"I'm not saying I disagree, but—"

"Asmodeus, stop talking about the dildo or I'll make you," you warn him, though there's a playful edge to your voice.

He wiggles his eyebrows. "I do love it when you command me," he says, voice low and sultry.

Leviathan sighs, pouring himself more juice. You pointedly ignore Asmodeus, but you know it will take more than that to silence him.

"Satan, when are _you_ going to make a pact with her, hmm~?" Asmo hums. "The way she uses it in the bedroom is _so much fun_ , believe me, I've—"

"Asmodeus, _enough_ ," Lucifer snaps. "Stop putting ideas in his head and eat your breakfast, or you'll be late for class."

Asmo simpers, turning back to his plate.

"Actually, I like that idea," Satan pipes up, not skipping a beat. "I think I _will_ make a pact with her. I'm allowed to do that, right _Lucifer_?"

He stares down the length of the table at you as he declares this, and you gape in return. You beg your brain to be wrong about what you suspect his motive is, but alas ...

"Do as you please," Lucifer says, stiffly.

Satan smirks, leaning his elbow against the table. "Well, if it will annoy you like this, Lucifer, then it will please me."

You curse Satan out in your head. Belphegor was right, but you didn't even need to plant the seed of the idea. Your shoulders slump, and you glance apologetically at Lucifer. But the eldest isn't looking at you. His dark glare is fixated on Satan.

"And why does annoying me entertain you so?" he challenges.

_Oh no, here we go_ , you groan inwardly.

**_5 minutes later ..._ **

_Well, that could have gone better_ , you grouse as Satan storms out of the dining room. The door slams loudly behind him. It makes you flinch. A tense silence falls over the breakfast table, disturbed only by the sound of Lucifer setting down his coffee cup.

"Real mature," you huff, giving Lucifer a pointed look.

"Oh?" he says, his voice a low warning.

"It was obvious he was trying to get a rise out of you, and you gave him exactly what he wanted because you just _had_ to have the last word," you say.

His eyes go darker as he frowns at you. "You forget your place here, human."

His brothers gasp in unison.

"OI!" Mammon shouts, while Levi slides further down in his seat.

Asmo places both hands over his mouth in shock, eyes wide. You feel Beelzebub's hand move to your thigh, giving you a gentle squeeze as he shakes his head at Lucifer. You brush him off and come to your feet, fists clenched at your side.

" _Human_? We're back to that now?" You cross your arms and stare him down, the anger from the previous night reinvigorated. "And here I thought you were above degrading and intimidating your lover."

You manage not to yell the words, but you feel the quaver in your throat. Still, your words come out as steady as you can hope for. The brothers' eyes all snap back to you, stunned. You see the flicker of rage across Lucifer's face before he catches himself. Then he falters, letting your words sink in. He places a gloved hand on his chest, looking appropriately chided.

"My love—"

"No," you say firmly.

The endearment creeps under your skin, even as you cut him off. You feel the fiery resolve dampen at his apologetic gaze. Frustration and humiliation knot together in your stomach. Your cheeks are burning, and you can feel the prickle of tears behind your eyes. You bow your head as you leave the room without another word. You manage not to slam the door behind you, but the urge is there. In the hallways, you press the palms of your hands against your eyes, willing yourself not to cry.

_This is what I get for sleeping with demons!_

Your hands are still shaking when you get to your bedroom. You find your RAD uniform neatly folded on your bed, along with the undergarments you were wearing yesterday. Satan must have retrieved them from the library before he came down to breakfast. You get changed in your bathroom, splashing cool water on your face, and ignoring the knock at your door when Mammon tries to check on you. You wait until he's gone before you slip out. You consider heading straight over to RAD, but you're not game to leave the house without one of the guys with you. Right now, you really don't want to look at any of them. But dammit, life ain't fair. You head to Satan's room and let yourself in without knocking.

"Oh, it's you," he says, adjusting his tie with a wide, fake smile across his face. "Did you enjoy breakfast, kitten?"

"I'm not making a pact with you," you say bluntly.

He pauses in the straightening out of his uniform. You see the way his eyes go dark and his put-on smile shrinks into a scowl. A dark aura emanates from him, shrouding the room. You take a step back. Your chest tightens as you hold his gaze. You weren't scared of calling Lucifer out for his bullshit. But Satan is a different kind of demon. And the menacing way he steps towards you makes your hairs stand on end.

"You think I'll let you deny me?" he sneers.

"Stop it," you say. "I'm not making a pact with you just so you can piss off Lucifer. It's not funny, Satan."

There's the quiver in your voice again, but this time it’s not from anger. He grabs your wrist, squeezing tight around your forearm with a strength that frightens you.

"I'm not laughing. A worthless human like you cannot deny me!"

Your heart drops to your stomach as he yanks you towards him. Eyes wide with fear, you try to pull back from him, but he's too strong. Behind him, books come flying from their shelves, pages tearing as they collide mid-air, like debris in a hurricane. The pull of his magic whips your hair about your face and as you try to blink the strands away, you feel the claws of his demon form dig deep into your arm.

" _Satan, you're hurting me_ ," you say with more force.

Before he can do more than growl back at you, Lucifer is at your side, horns threatening, and black seraph wings spread wide in a display of dominance. His hand is at your wrist, holding just below Satan's as he steps between you and the other demon.

"Enough!" Lucifer shouts. "Control your wrath, before you do something you'll regret."

"You're one to talk," Satan snaps, turning on Lucifer.

The pull of Satan's power shakes the room, toppling one of the shelves behind him as books and other objects take flight in the storm. They both tighten their grip on your wrist. You think the bone might break under Satan's touch; either one of them can turn you to dust if they're careless. As the panic rises inside you, the sing of glass resonates through the clamour and a bright light erupts from your skin, forcing both demons away from you. As they topple over one another, the flurry of books comes crashing down around them. A moment later, another flash of light envelops them.

"Are you both done?!" you ask as the light fades. "Freaking hell, you guys are unbelievable!"

You nurse your wrist against your chest wincing at the way it throbs. Rivulets of blood trickle from the puncture wounds, where Satan dug in his claws far too deep. You don't realise how much you're shaking until your knees give out. You drop onto your backside, bracing yourself with your uninjured arm. Satan is kneeling in front of you in an instant.

"My love, did we hurt you? I'm sor—"

"Satan, don't even bother apologising right now, just— wait, _what_ did you call me?"

"I'm over here, kitten," Lucifer says, straightening up.

You look between the two demons in confusion. And they frown back at one another. Lucifer straightens up, coming to his feet as he takes up a large book laying open on the floor, half tucked underneath him.

"Satan, tell me that isn't what I think it is," Satan says, next to you, in a tone only Lucifer can muster.

Lucifer snaps the large book shut with an irritated sigh. "It's one of my forbidden books. This one is cursed so that if two or more people touch it at the same time, they swap bodies. We must have landed on it."

You look between the two demons, letting that information sink in. You force yourself back to your feet and shake your head.

"You know what? You two can sort this one out on your own. I'm going back to bed."

And with that, you make your exit.

\--

You definitely don't spend the next hour angry crying into your pillow. But you do light one of the scented candles Asmo gave you. And you might change the sheets, because the scent of Satan and last night’s sex isn't something you can handle right now. You abandon your RAD uniform on the floor and crawl back into bed in your underwear. Your wrist hurts and you clutch a small towel around it to catch the blood. But your mind is on the things that cause your chest to ache.

_You forget your place here, human_.

_Worthless human_.

Their words echo in your head. _It's inevitable that I got caught in the middle of one of their squabbles_. _I just didn't expect ... well, **this**_. You examine the fresh bruises around your wrist where Satan grabbed you, already dark and mottled. A feeling of disappointment quells your anger. _Is this what I have to fear from all of them? Is this ... what normal looks like when you're dating demons?_ That thought does not sit well with you. Your mind wanders back to a man with his hands around your throat. The memory looms over you, just like he did. You find it hard to breathe, impossible to move.

A knock on your door pulls you away from that moment enough for you to climb out of bed. You pull on your R.A.D. skirt again and the shirt you wore to breakfast. Lucifer and Satan are waiting when you open the door. You're still half in a trance when you step back to let them in, but you keep staring blankly out into the hallway until you feel a hand around your wrist again. You flinch away from Lucifer— _no, this is Satan, isn't it?_ —who drops his eyes to the ground.

"Kitten ... I'm so sorry."

His gloved fingers don't match the outline of where he squeezed too hard. He touches the bruise gently, but you step away and sit on the edge of your bed.

"What are you both doing here?" you ask.

You force yourself to raise your head and look them in the eye.

Satan— _no, that's Lucifer_ —clears his throat, drawing your attention.

"We're expecting this curse to wear off in a few days. Until then, we've agreed that our rooms are off limits and that we should remain together at all times."

You frown, leaning back on the mattress. You wince when you put pressure on your injured arm. The claw wounds begin to leak blood anew. Red drops are already staining your comforter. You reach for the bloodstained towel again and wrap it around your forearm.

"Can you refrain from killing each other until this thing wears off?"

They look warily at one another.

"We will manage," Lucifer says. It's strange to hear that steady, even tone, in Satan's voice. “However, we need to ask a favour of you, my love. Since we won't be staying in our own rooms ..."

You look between them with a sigh. "Sure, you can stay in here. I'll stay in Beel's room, no problem."

They both frown, and Lucifer shakes his head before combing back Satan's blond hair with his fingers. He pulls a face of irritation as he tries to keep the blond locks out of his eyes.

"No, my love. It is not our intention to drive you out of your room. We wish to stay _with_ you."

You nod your head in understanding. "Right."

Lucifer's face is a visage of guilt. You're not used to the way his dark hair falls over his face as he bows his head, more familiar with the pride that keeps his head held high. _But that's not Lucifer_ , you remind yourself. _That's just his body_.

It's Lucifer in Satan's body who holds his head high and pulls his shoulders back, watching you carefully. Green eyes meet yours with a different kind of intensity to what you’ve grown accustom to. It still makes your heart falter and your cheeks redden. You shake away the effects, irritated.

While you're busy trying to ward off the flashbacks in your head, your lovers inevitably begin to bicker again. Eventually, you stand and leave the room, only vaguely noting the abrupt silence you leave behind. Your feet guide you through the halls of the House of Lamentation until you come to a stop outside Leviathan's room. You knock on the door, hardly registering the way the wood echoes under your knuckles.

Leviathan's voice on the other side startles you, as if you didn't expect him to answer. "Password?"

"Sanctuary," you say with a sigh, shoulders slumping.

After a pause, Levi opens the door and frowns at you. Whatever it is he sees is enough for him to admit you to his bedroom without forcing you to recite quotes from _The Seven Lords_.

"You didn't go to class today either?" he asks, closing the door behind you.

He heads straight back to his gaming console and plops down with a sigh, not waiting for your answer. You can see the virtual RAD class icon shrunk down to one corner of the screen, but you don't recognise the teacher or the barely distinguishable content of the lesson. Levi's attention is on his game as he resumes playing, muttering to himself as he shoots up an opponent and collects their AP. You lower yourself down next to him, sitting cross legged on the floor while he hunches over his desk. The urge to get into his space, to rest your head against his shoulder or pull his arm around you, is ever-present. Even just as friends, the third-born isn't that keen on being touched. Right now, you'll give anything for a hug. But you know that will only make him uncomfortable.

After a few minutes, he completes the battle and adds a player 2, handing you a controller. You accept the offering without a word and let yourself zone out while you play. Your wrist aches. You do your best to ignore it as it bleeds into the towel resting in your lap.

Levi kicks your arse in the game—surprising no one—and cackles when the battle ends, leaning back in his chair. His unbridled excitement makes you smile. You chuckle, setting the controller down in front of you.

"I'm glad we can still find things to do together," you say quietly. "Sometimes I worry that you can't stand me, what with my relationship with your brothers."

To your dismay, he clamps up at the mention of your relationships, a rosy tint in his cheeks. You hurry to apologise, but he shakes his head between hunched shoulders.

"Listen, normie. I don't get how you handle all that physical contact, not to mention _enjoy_ it. It doesn't make any sense to me. B-but ..." He falters, and you look at him with surprise. "It's not fair. They all get to spend so much more time with you than I do."

You feel a twang of guilt in your chest. In your heart, you want to pull him into a big hug and hold him and kiss the top of his head so that he knows how much you care about him ... but this is Levi, and physical affection is not his thing. You gently tug on his sleeve instead, letting go as soon as his eyes meet yours from beneath that mop of lavender hair.

"We're friends, right?" you hedge, a small smile on your face. "I'm sorry for spending more time with your brothers. It's ... easy to lose track of time with them, given that I'm dating them. But it's easy to lose track of time with you, too. I have heaps of fun gaming with you or watching anime. I'm sorry if I haven't spent enough time with you. I'd really like to do more together, Levi."

Your gentle words cause his cheeks to redden. He looks away again, but he looks no happier.

"Yeah, we're just friends. I get it. My brothers are so much cooler than me, and I'm just a gross, shut-in otaku. I'm lucky you even consider me a friend. I couldn't expect you to want to be anything more." He pauses, and you try to decipher his meaning while your heart flops down to your stomach. "It feels lonely sometimes. More than sometimes. A-and I get jealous. Avatar of Envy and all ..."

His words get quieter with each sentence and he all but turns away from you in his swivel chair, clutching his controller to his chest.

"Levi, you're not gross. And you're just as cool as any of your brothers. I have so much fun when I'm with you. What are you trying to tell me though?"

You reach a tentative hand to the edge of his chair and gently swing him back to face you. He pulls his knees up to his chest and holds them there. Even though he bows his head to let his hair fall in front of his face, you can see the redness in his cheeks.

"Y-you dumb normie," he mutters.

His burning amber eyes glower at you from behind his fringe.

"Why do you think I let you into my room to hang out, huh? Why do you think I let you borrow my manga? O-or teach you how to play the games I know you'll like?"

The jealous edge to his voice makes your face flush. There are butterflies bubbling in your stomach. You look down at your hands, folding them in your lap.

"I thought it was just because we were friends," you admit quietly. "Levi, do you want to be ... _more_ than friends? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

He lets out a frustrated growl and stands up, leaving his chair spinning as he steps away from you with his back turned.

"Of course I want to be more than friends! It's not like I don't see what my brothers see in you. But what does it matter? I'm just some weird, weeby, yucky otaku. No one will ever think of me like _that_. It's so not fair!"

His voice gets higher until he claps a hand over his mouth. His other hand is balled into a fist at his side. The silence that follows his statement is so abrupt that you think he might have forgotten you're still here. Slowly, you come to your feet and step towards Leviathan, leaving the bloodied towel on the floor where you were sitting. He flinches when you place a hand against his elbow. You keep your touch light, so that he can pull away if he wants to. You ignore the way a bead of blood slowly oozes from one of the wounds on your wrist, tickling your skin on its way along your arm.

"Levi, I don't think you're yucky. You're my friend and I love you," you say softly. "I didn't know that you wanted to be more than friends. I wish you'd told me sooner, but it's okay."

You let your hand travel up the back of his arm so that your fingers brush his shoulder. He shudders at your featherlight touch. You slowly bring your fingertips down the length of his arm again, travelling past his elbow and along his forearm, until you meet his hand. You linger at the heel of his palm, patiently waiting for his fist to uncoil. When it does, you thread your fingers between his and squeeze his hand. Levi's shoulders heave up and down. His heavy breathing worries you. He sounds like he's about to have a panic attack. You look down at your linked hands. _Oh no, I've made him uncomfortable, haven't I?_

You begin to pull your hand away from his, but his grip tightens. He jerks your arm forward a little, demon form triggered. The sudden movement makes you wince.

"N-no! D-don't let go, please ..."

You're surprised to hear how broken his voice sounds. His breathing doesn't settle and now his tail is restlessly coiling and rolling against the floor.

"Okay," you say. "Can I hug you, Levi?"

Though his head remains hunched between his shoulders and he keeps his back to you, there's a little nod. With his hand around your sore wrist, he pulls you around him, clutching your hand to his stomach as you press your chest against his back. You bring your other hand around his waist and slide your fingers over the knuckles of the hand holding your wrist. The digits of your injured arm clutch at the fabric of his hoodie, and you try to ignore the way your forearm throbs. Carefully, you tighten the circle of your embrace. With your cheek pressed against his back, you can hear his thudding heart. A minute passes, but you wait, willing his panic to subside. Eventually, it does. He takes a deep, shuddering breath and allows his shoulders to slump.

"Why is it so easy for my brothers to tell you how they feel about you, when I freak out just admitting it to myself?" he says, more to himself than to you. "It's not fair..."

You give his body a gentle squeeze. You're surprised by how firm his stomach feels beneath your hand, how muscular his back is against your chest. But you push those thoughts aside. Before anything else, Leviathan is your friend, and right now, he needs you to pull through for him.

"Don't compare yourself to your brothers," you say, trying to keep your voice steady. "Each of you is so different, and you're all amazing, including you, Levi."

He's silent for a moment longer before he asks, "Do you really mean that?"

You nod against his back and in response he presses your hand to his stomach more firmly. Then, he freezes, and you hear the breath catch in his throat.

"What happened?! Did _I_ do that?!" he asks, suddenly frantic.

He pulls out of your embrace to turn on you, gingerly holding your injured wrist up. The amber of his eyes is full of panic and shame. You shake your head quickly, but you have to grab his chin for him to look at your face.

"No, Levi, that wasn't you. That was Satan," you insist.

Levi's eyes narrow for a moment, then a thoughtful look crosses his face. He looks again at the fully bloomed bruise and claw puncture marks on your forearm with a heavy sigh. His fingers turn soft against the mottled skin as he shifts back into his human form.

"I heard you guys fighting earlier, but I didn't realise he ..." He cuts himself off.

"It's okay, Levi," you say, placing a hand over his again.

"No, it's not!" he says, meeting your gaze. "It's _never_ okay to—" He stops short again, dropping his eyes as his voice goes quiet. "I guess I'm no better, though ... I've tried to hurt you before, too."

Thinking about the time Levi attacked you takes the wind out of your sails. A little sob escapes you before you realise that you're crying again. After a moment of renewed panic, Levi pulls you into a careful hug. He's a good deal taller than you, but he hunches over enough to tuck your head beneath his chin. His fingers stroke over the back of your head, slowly, while you cry into the crook of his neck. The edge of his shirt is soon soaked.

And here you thought you were comforting _him_.

Once you've calmed enough, you step back and run the back of your hand under your nose. You give him a sheepish grin and a shrug.

"Sorry about that."

He shakes his head once, glancing down at your injured wrist. His fingers are still pressed against the skin. He glances up, looks away again and seems to consider saying something else, but then he just sighs, letting his shoulders slump.

"I-it looks painful," he comments. "Can I wrap it up for you?"

"That ... That would be nice."

He sits you on the edge of his bed—it still seems funny that he sleeps in a bathtub—and he disappears from the room for a minute. When he returns, he has a little first aid kit tucked under his arm. He pulls his swivel chair up in front of you and sits down, retrieving some bandages and what you assume is antiseptic cream. You're surprised by how gently he cleans the wounds. The sting is familiar, as you've cleaned the scratches and bite marks of your lovers many times before. But these ones feel different. _Are_ different. These didn't adorn your skin in a moment of heated lovemaking. These were vicious. These reminded you of a man who hurt you years ago—

"None of us deserve you." Leviathan's words draw you back to the moment. "You know that, right?"

He's halfway through wrapping the bandage around your wrist now, his fingers firm but careful. It's like he's done this a thousand times before. And perhaps he has. He was there for the Great Celestial War, after all. He's the Grand Admiral of Hell's Navy. It's easy to forget that this socially awkward, nerdy, beautiful demon is a soldier.

When he's finished bandaging your injured wrist, you cup his cheek and coax him to meet your eyes again.

"Thank you, Levi," you whisper.

The amber of his irises burns hotter for a moment. He holds your gaze. You feel like he's searching you for something, though you're not sure what, until you realise his face has gotten closer and the palm of his hand is against your cheek. His thumb brushes your lips. He pauses, glancing down to your mouth and then to your eyes again.

"Is it okay, if I ...?"

He trails off, but you know what he's asking. You nod your head once, letting your hand slide past his cheek. Your pinkie glides over his ear as your fingers comb through his hair. The purple wisps are impossibly soft and smooth. Leviathan's mouth is timid against yours, and he makes a little sound in his throat, almost a whimper. You pull back, careful not to let it seem like you've recoiled.

"Levi, you don't _have_ to."

"I want to," he says quickly.

His cheeks are pink and he's hiding behind his hair again. You push his fringe aside with your free hand, noting the way his thumb rolls over your lips in response. He waits another moment, then seems to steel his resolve and lean in to meet your mouth again. Your heart thuds dramatically—or was that his?—and he slowly parts his lips against yours.

Suddenly, you're on a cloud. You close your eyes and feel weightless as his fingers tangle in your hair. Your mouths are slow, tongues timid, mapping out territory and boundaries between each other's teeth. It leaves you feeling breathless, and when you inhale, his scent overwhelms you.

You don't mean to lean backwards. You don't mean to pull him along with you. You yelp a little when you lose your balance, but his reflexes prevent you from further injury as he catches you. Force of habit has your legs wrap around his middle as he takes your weight with his arm along your back, his other hand braced against the far side of the tub. You feel suddenly foolish, imagining how red your cheeks must be. You're clutching the front of his shirt, as if that would somehow stop you from falling if he suddenly let go. But he doesn't. His face is still close to yours, eyes wide and lips slightly parted as he leans over you.

"Levi?"

He blinks himself out of the stupor. For a moment, you think he'll drop you. Instead, he lowers you down into the bathtub, turning your body to place you against the thin mattress at the bottom, over the doona cover. His movements are tentative as he settles on his knees between your legs, his body hovering over yours. If he weren’t between your legs right now, you'd be clenching your thighs. The proximity, the gentle touches, the timid kisses—they are all having an effect on you. But you don't want to hurt him. You don't want to scare him.

Your fingers brush against his cheeks and suddenly he kisses you again. This time, his mouth moves with more confidence, tongue demanding entry to your mouth, which you happily grant. The taste of him in your mouth causes you to moan. The sound from you is all he needs to know to keep going. A hand through your hair again, his fingers follow the curve of the back of your head, while his other hand presses against the pillow. You slide your fingers down from his cheeks, brushing along his neck and over his shoulders. He moves his hand down from the pillow, tracing along your collarbone and then dipping around the plump, outer edge of your breast. He comes to a stop against your ribs, palm open so that his thumb curves along the underwire of your bra.

As the kisses become more heated, you feel his erection growing against your inner thigh. You squeeze your legs tighter around him, sighing against his mouth when he so willingly presses his body along yours. His length is pressing through his pants, against your clothed heat, as you gently rut against him. He groans so needily that he breaks away from the kiss, pressing his face to the crook of your neck before he grinds against your in response. Shivers of excitement race through you, both suddenly frenzied as you guide his hand under your shirt and past the underwire of your bra. His fingers are long, groping around the mounds of your chest, squeezing your hardened nipples between his knuckles. He makes you gasp, nibbling on your collarbone as you drag your nails along his back, just lightly.

Your fingers snag on the edges of his shirt and you begin to tug it up. Leviathan sits up enough to pull the material over his head and discard it— _how does he have this ripped body?! He games all day!_ —before hurriedly helping you out of yours. Once your top is off, he pauses, eyes darting down as if he's afraid to look at you.

"I ... can put it back on, if you prefer?" you say quietly.

"N-no, just ..." It takes him a moment to form the words, and you see the muscles in his neck ripple as he gulps before meeting your eyes again. "You're not just doing this to make me feel better, right?"

Now it's your turn to shake your head. "I want this," you insist. "But only if you want it, too."

You've barely got the words out of your mouth before he's on you again. With his mouth over yours, he presses you back down to the mattress. Your hands slide over the plains of his chest, relishing the firm smoothness under your touch. By the time you reach his waistband, Levi has bunched your skirt up around your hips and placed a shaky hand between your legs.

You moan quietly against his lips when he knuckles at the damp crotch of your underwear. His hands are trembling as he slides two fingers past the edge and runs them along your slit. His touch is so light that it nearly tickles, but you're so ready for him. Yanking down the front of his pants, his erection springs forth and you wrap your palm around the base, giving it a firm pump that makes him groan. You look down between your bodies. The tip is already dripping with pre-cum. As you slide your hand along his shaft, you notice the thick purple veins that decorate the smooth skin and imagine what it would feel like under your tongue.

"D-don't look at it!" he squeaks, blushing.

You smile up at him, letting your hand glide languidly along his length while you cup his cheek with your other hand.

"Okay. Touch me?" You carefully rut your hips against his fingers.

Leviathan slides them along your slit again, pressing his thumb against your clit while he sinks his index and forefinger into your core. The gentle intrusion makes you moan, and you tilt your head back, arching away from the bed. You keep your hand on his cock, squeezing and stroking while you flutter and pulse around his fingers. He gives a shuddering groan in response to your touch. You gasp when his mouth descends onto your breast, leaving gentle bites along the flesh. He drags the edge of your bra down with his teeth to reveal your nipple. After a brief pause, you feel his lips around the bud as he sucks it into his mouth.

For a few minutes, the only sounds in the room are your moans and gasps, his pleasured groans, and the wet noises of him fingering you. The tightness is almost painful as you climb quickly towards release. When you cum, you fist at your hair, while your other hand covers your mouth. As you writhe beneath him, clenching around his fingers, you hear Levi swear, pulling back from your breast to watch. Sitting back on his knees, he squeezes his free hand over yours, pulling it away from your mouth and back to his erection. His cock throbs against your palm, and he thrusts intermittently against your hand to give himself short bursts of relief. He doesn't stop touching you until you're reduced to a sobbing, screaming mess.

Raking your fingers over your face, you can feel the tears that have leaked from the corners of your eyes.

"Levi, please ... please fuck me ... please fuck me ... please ..." you whimper. "I c-can't take anymore ..."

Above you, he lets out another shaky breath, finally removing his fingers from your cunt. The sudden emptiness leaves you pouting. The involuntary rising of your hips in search of something to fill you is met with the head of his penis pressing against your entrance, as he pulls your panties to the side.

" _Fuck_ ," you both breathe.

Your arousal slickens him. Instead of pushing into you, he drags his tip along the seam of your pussy to rub against your clit. Your orgasm has barely ebbs, and the sensual pressure against that sensitive place has you moaning again immediately. You're positively radiating with need. Your attempts to stifle your desperate cries only result in the indentation of your teeth around your uninjured hand. He guides himself back down to your entrance, pushing the head of his cock past your parted lips to slowly be engorged by you.

With hands on both your hips, you hear him whisper a frantic chant of " _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ ," as he sinks himself in all the way. When his pelvis meets yours, he stops, doubling over above you. A strained moan passes his lips, and you can feel his hands shaking. You force yourself not to thrust against him yet, but the way his dick quakes and pulses inside you in nearly unbearable. After a tense moment, you place a hand on his head and stroke his hair. The way he's doubled over you makes it look like he's bowing, but you can't see the expression on his face to decipher what he might be feeling.

"Levi? Are you okay?" you whisper. "Do you want to stop? We don't have to do this."

His dick feels amazing, throbbing inside your heat. Your cunt flutters violently, threatening to contract around him and force you into orgasm. You feel dizzy with the effort not to fuck yourself on his cock until you cum again.

"I'm okay," he manages. "I don't want to stop. Y-you just feel ... s-so good ... _Fuck_ ... I need a minute ..."

He leans the top of his head into your touch and you feel a wash of relief at his assurance. You allow yourself to relax some, but the pressure between your legs, inside your belly, only becomes more demanding. The twitch of his erection inside you makes you feel wild. It makes your body jolt in the most splendid way, and the slide of him inside you with that tiny movement has you undone.

"Nnngggh, Levi, I'm gonna cum," you cry, feeling your voice rise and break as you move your hips.

He makes a strangled sound and a moment later he's pumping himself into you desperately. He lifts his head and adjusts his position, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and concentration.

"Y-you're already so tight, I can barely take it," he groans, eyes opening. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum too."

His hands go down to either side of your head again. You tighten your legs around his hips, hands splayed over his shoulders as you take him in and feel your walls contract with burning release. You try to cry out with your face pressed against his neck, but the only sound that leaves you is a strangled breath. You're shaking too violently for anything else. A few hurried thrusts later and Levi slams into your pussy with a groan, cumming inside you while you continue to orgasm around his cock. You milk him dry, the height of your pleasure refusing to subside. You're both dizzy from overstimulation by the time he shakily drags himself out of you and collapses at your side. But the pulsing of your clit is so incessant that you can't stop moaning. You try pressing your thighs together for relief, but it only makes you needier.

"Y-you're still going?!" he gawks.

You nod feebly, tears escaping the corners of your eyes again. You slide a hand between your legs, toying with yourself. Your swollen clit throbs against the pads of your fingers and another needy moan escapes you.

"Levi, I think you broke me," you half giggle, half sob.

In case he wasn't already blushing, his face goes a deeper shade of red. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no," you choke out. "I just ... need ... _more_."

You press a hand over your mouth, squeezing your eyes shut. Part of you feels embarrassed by how insatiable you are, but you're far too horny to care. Touching yourself, you feel so good that it _hurts_. Leviathan seems to notice the pained crease creeping against your brow and the hesitancy of your fingers against your pussy. He snatches your hand away from your clit, ignoring your protests. He pushes up off the bed and steps out of the bathtub, tucking his cock back into his pants before pulling a hoodie on over his bare chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Just ... wait here for a minute. And don't touch yourself!" he says, hastily making an exit.

The door closes loudly behind him and you stare, confounded. You squirm while you wait, need continuing to grow between your legs. He doesn't take long, thankfully, but his face is beet red as he closes the door behind him.

"Eeh, I hope no one saw me ..." he mutters.

You give him a puzzled look as he steps towards you. That's when your eyes are drawn to a long, pink object, held awkwardly in his hands, as he pulls it out from under his hoodie.

"I thought, since you want more but you've, err, already had too much, I guess ... this might help?"

You blush, covering your face and pressing your thighs together. "I'm sorry I'm like this ..."

You peek between your fingers in time to see him shrug, though he's still holding the pink gel dildo at arm's length as if it might bite him. He steps back over the edge of the tub and kneels next to you on the bedding, touching one of your hands.

"Don't be sorry, normie. Just ... let me help you."

"Levi, you don't have to do that," you coo, holding his hand. "I can take care of it myself."

"I-I want to though. I wanna see ..." He trails off with a nervous gulp. "I wanna see the way your face looks when I make you feel good. Y-you look ... really good. A-and that makes me feel good."

He says the last as quietly as he can, looking away from you again. You can feel the tips of your ears burning, but you're pretty sure he's blushing harder. You wind your fingers through his, coaxing him to look at you. When he meets your eyes, you give him the brightest smile you can muster.

"Levi, you're really sweet, you know that?"

He stammers for a moment. "Sh-shut up, normie! Do you want this thing or not?!"

He holds the pink gel dildo up, threateningly. With an internalised cackle, you do the only sensible thing you can think of in that moment. You grab Levi's wrist and guide him so that the dildo is in front of your mouth. Without breaking eye contact, you part your lips and drag your tongue over the tip of the toy before you wrap your mouth around it. Levi lets out a startled squeak, but he doesn't look away, wide eyed as he watches you take a substantial amount of the object into your mouth and slowly drag it back out. You release it with a loud pop, grinning at the Avatar of Envy. Before he has a chance to recover, you pinch the zipper at the front of his hoodie and pull it down, revealing his bare chest.

"Take that off first," you wink.

You take the dildo off him while he fumbles to remove the hoodie.

"Jeez, Beelzebub really did try to eat this," you giggle, tapping your fingers over a few distinct bite marks.

"WHOAAA, HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT EARLIER?!"

You shrug, offering the toy back to Levi once his hoodie is tossed aside. "Too busy being traumatised by finding a dick in the fridge during breakfast?"

He covers his eyes with his forearm, snatching the toy from your hands. "Sh-shut up! A-and take your underwear off!"

He claps a hand over his mouth as soon as the words leave his mouth, glancing apologetically at you. Your grin widens as you gather your skirt around your hips again and push your panties down.

"Yes, sir!"

You pull him into a kiss as soon as your underwear are gone. The confidence when he pushes his tongue into your mouth surprises you, but it’s elating. With one hand at the back of your head, he presses the dildo against your dripping sex. You sigh against his lips as he pushes it into you, tilting your head back. His mouth maps out your neck instead. The toy is pleasantly cool inside your heat, soothing you from the inside. At the same time, the way your cunt stretches around it, and the way Levi's fingers brush against your labia when he pushes it in, has your eyes rolling back in your head. You can feel his eyes on your face as you moan at the sensations.

"Good?" he asks, twisting the toy as he embeds it in you and drags it back out.

You bite your bottom lip, nodding your eager response. He continues to angle the dildo with each thrust, finding the spots that make you moan loudest, keeping the smooth surface slick with your arousal so that it glides easily over your clit. The swollen bud aches happily against the cool girth in Levi's hand.

"Feels so good," you breathe, running your fingers across his shoulders and chest.

With a few more thrusts, your core clenches around the dildo, pressing around the cool gel. There are tears in yours eyes again as you cum. Levi doesn't let you cover your mouth to muffle the sounds you make. He fucks you through your orgasm with the toy, his free hand gracing the curve of your cheek and the pout of your lips. He brings you down patiently, slowing the thrusts as he becomes gentler, until the toy stills inside you. Panting and breathless, you meet his eyes again as he slowly pulls it out of you.

"Do you need more?" he asks, shyly.

You manage a small chuckle, shaking your head. "I think I'm done. But that was a great idea. Thank you."

He beams a little, then his eyes narrow on the dildo in his hand and a look of horror crosses his face. "Wh-wh-what do I do with it now?!"

Sitting up, you pull your skirt back over your thighs and take the dildo off him before dropping it over the edge of the bath so that it's out of sight.

"I'll deal with it later," you say, winking. "Levi, how the hell do you know how to treat a woman?"

He hugs his arms to his chest, bowing his head in shame. "Hentai."

"Huh ... Now that you've said it, I feel like it should have been obvious."

"Sh-shut up, normie!"

You give him a playful jab to the arm. "There's no judgement from me. You've impressed me, Levi."

His face is still flushed as he peeks out from behind violet hair. "R-really?"

You nod, tucking a finger under his chin to tilt his head up. "Really." You search his eyes. "Was this okay?"

"Yeah," he says. "Sorry I was so nervous. It felt really good. I had fun."

Tension leaves your shoulders at the sincerity in his voice. With a sense of calm washing over you, you realise how tired you are.

"Lay down with me?" you murmur.

He nods and lays out next to you, both of you scooting underneath the blanket. You resist the urge to wrap yourself around him, waiting for him to come to you instead. He starts by taking your injured wrist in his hand and inspecting the bandages. Pleased with his work, he presses your knuckles against his lips and moves a little closer. His knees brush yours underneath the covers. He glances nervously between your eyes and your mouth.

"What's up?" you ask, sensing a question he's holding back.

He shrugs a little. "Would it be okay if we didn't tell my brothers yet?" he asks. "I-I mean, I just need to prepare myself for them knowing. I don't mean that we have to keep it is a secret forever or anything, I just—"

"That's fine, Levi," you smile. "We'll tell them when you're ready."

He sighs out some of his anxiety and the crease in his brow disappears. "Thanks ..." He hesitates another moment. "We're still friends, right?"

"Of course!" you beam, kissing his cheek. " _Best_ friends."

"Even if we're together?"

"Even if we're together."

You can't recall seeing Levi smile so softly before. There's still a rosy tint to his cheeks, but he's smiling across the pillow at you and he looks genuinely happy, calm. You share languid kisses, playing with each other's hair as you slowly wiggle into each other's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend to smut Levi in this chapter. It was just meant to be some awkward kissing to build up to smut later on in the series, but then _this_ happened. The plot bunnies made me do it. However, I am not sorry. I will not apologise for art. 
> 
> I hope you liked this update even though it was pretty long and 50% not smut. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon and Levi help you with a plan to get Lucifer and Satan to get along. You're taken into the game-world of _Doji Maji_. After the game, Lucifer and Satan follow you back to your room. Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I've decided to make this fic 4 chapters instead of 3, because this chapter was getting too long and there are a few more important things (including smut) that I didn't want to cram all into one chapter. 
> 
> A special shout-out to the lovely Infinite Principle for letting me read an earlier draft of this to her on Discord. And a shout-out to the amazing people in the r/obeyme Discord server, especially the horny folk in Asmo's Playground. 
> 
> Last of all, there's a special announcement at the end of the chapter, so don't forget to read the end note. Now, go enjoy this rollercoaster!

You and Leviathan are gaming again when Mammon bursts into the room.

"Yo, Levi! Have ya seen—" He cuts himself off. "Treasure! There you are!"

You squeak when he throws his arms around you and joins you on the floor next to Levi. Mammon yanks the video game controller out of your hand—Levi doth protest loudly—and pulls you into his lap, squishing his cheek aggressively against yours.

"I've been worried 'boutchya all day!" he declares.

Levi seethes. "Shut up, Mammon. You're too loud." He thrusts the controller back into your hand.

"Whatever, Levi. Hey, Treasure, I don't wantchya lettin' Lucifer and Satan stay in your room with ya after the shit they both pulled this mornin'. If they're in your bed, then you're in mine! Got it?"

You sigh, relaxing with your back against his chest as you turn your head to the side and plant a kiss against his cheek. Next to you, Levi tenses up and you can tell he's trying not to look, but you can practically feel the jealousy rolling off him.

"Thanks, Mammon. But I was actually going to spend the night gaming with Levi, so I'll probably just sleep here," you say, turning back to the game.

Leviathan sneaks a glance at you with a look of awe. He's distracted for long enough that you land a hit on his player, and while you're sure he can recover, he lets you have the victory.

"Eeeh?" Mammon frowns at you. "Whaddaya wanna sleep in here for? Levi doesn't even have a real bed!"

"My bed is valid!" Levi snaps, turning on the second-born. "Anyway, didn't you hear her? She's going to be my player two all night!"

It feels silly to blush when Levi calls you his player two, but you can't help it. After the day you've had, Levi was the only one in the house when you needed someone, and he pulled through for you in more ways than you anticipated. Remembering what he feels like embedded in your heat makes you want to squirm in Mammon's lap.

"Tch! W-well, what're we gonna do about Lucifer and Satan, huh? We can't just let 'em take over your room until they switch back to their own bodies." Mammon turns back to you.

Leviathan scoffs. "Oh please, you're only saying that because she's not planning to stay in _your_ room."

"OI! That ain't true. I'm just lookin' out for my treasure!"

They're already grating on your nerves. You pull out of Mammon's embrace and turn to face the two brothers. Crossing your legs, you sigh.

"C'mon guys, don't bicker. Please? I'm too tired for it."

Levi hunches his head between his shoulders and murmurs an apology. Mammon shrugs with an affirmative sound.

"I would like to be able to sleep in my own bed tomorrow night. Lucifer said the curse would last a few days, so I guess ..." Your shoulders slump in defeat. "I guess I'll have to put up with them both if I go back to my room."

Levi has a dark look on his face. If Mammon weren't here, you would pull Levi into a hug and soothe him.

"How do we get Satan and Lucifer to put their differences aside? I'd like for them to get along. Not just until they go back to their own bodies, either. Just, in general. I ..." The thought in your mind makes you uncomfortable, but you swallow your pride and say it. "I don't think I can keep seeing either of them if they don't sort their shit out."

The silence that descends upon the room is deafening. Mammon stares at you in shock. Levi gives you a little nod of understanding. You sigh after a few moments, pressing the heel of your palm against your forehead. The thought of ending things with either of them makes you feel empty. If you break things off, it'll be messy; continuing to live under the same roof as them, dating their brothers, and if you keep seeing Diavolo and Barbatos ...

"Wait! I have an idea!" Mammon exclaims, breaking through the thoughts before they can take over your mind.

He's on his feet in an instant, rummaging through Leviathan's collection of games.

"Hey!" Leviathan grouses. "Get your scummy fingers away from those!"

Before Levi can intervene, Mammon steps back from the shelf of games, holding out a box.

"Ta-daaa! Check it out! It's _Doji Maji Memorium!_ Or just _Doji Maji_ for short! So here's the deal: In this game, anyone who registers to play is actually pulled into the game world for real. So you're really in there! Which means if you die in the game, you die for real! And you have to win, because if you don't, you'll never be able to leave the game world!"

Levi growls. "Hey, Mammon! Would you please get your dirty hands OFF of my game? That JUST arrived from Akuzon today! It's still new and pristine!"

Mammon rolls his eyes, which earns a disapproving look from you.

"Anyway, what does _Doji Maji_ have to do with making Satan and Lucifer get along?"

Mammon scoffs, flashing a grin at you. "You really don't get it, do ya? Well, think about it for a sec ... If I register them in the game client, they'll be pulled inside the game world, right? Since this is Satan and Lucifer we're talkin' about, at first they'll be moanin' and groanin' about it ... But here's the thing: like I said before, you've gotta win the game before you can leave the game world. So, they'll have to work together towards a common goal. They may hate each other, but that'll force 'em to bond some, ya see?"

You glance at Levi for a reaction.

"That's ... Actually pretty clever. I don’t know if it'll work though ..."

"Well, we'll never know if we don't try, right?" Mammon crouches next to Levi's Gehenna Station console and inserts the disc. "So it's settled. Time to registered those two in the game! Er ... How does this work?"

Now it's Levi's turn to scoff. "Step aside, normie. _I'll_ show you how it's done."

He snatches the controller from his older brother and shoves him back from the console. Mammon growls, losing his footing as he backs up against the bathtub. He ends up on his backside on the floor, grumbling about Levi's "otaku junk" everywhere. You watch Levi register Lucifer and Satan into the game, before keying in "Leviachan" and cocking an eyebrow at you.

"You in?"

You flash him a grin, "Yes!"

"OI! If she's going into the game, I'm playing too!" Mammon shouts, pulling an object out from underneath him. "Levi, ya really gotta clean this place up. I just _sat_ on this thing."

You chuckle as Leviathan registers you for the game, and adds "Stupidmammon" without so much as a glance in his brother's direction.

"What even is this weird otaku shit, huh?" Mammon continues complaining as he stands back up.

You turn to him with a grin, which falters as you realise what he's got in his hand—long, pink, translucent and ... probably sticky, given where it's been. Levi turns around and registers what his brother has found too, just as an expression of recognition crosses Mammon's face. Levi is red in an instant and he lets out a mortified groan as Mammon stares in horror at the object in his hand.

" _What ...?_ "

He doesn't manage to say any more than that single word, but it snaps you out of your humiliated stupor long enough for you to give a command.

"Mammon, drop that right now!"

The dildo lands on the floor with a sad thud that makes all three of you wince. Then Mammon gawks between you and Leviathan with his mouth hanging open.

"Wait a minute, did you two—?!"

" **Halt!** " you command, holding up a hand. "You say nothing of this to _anyone_ ," you instruct.

Slowly, under the duress of your command, Mammon closes his mouth without another word. But his face says everything. You can see the flare of jealousy in his eyes as he glances between you and Levi. The hint of betrayal. _I guess he's prone to react like that any time I have another lover_ , you sigh. He and Levi seem frozen in place, with Mammon glaring at his younger brother and the third-born hanging his head to hide behind his mop of purple hair. Pressing the palm of your uninjured hand against your forehead, you take the controller off Levi and click for the game to start.

\--

Stupidmammon hasn't stopped complaining about his username. Admittedly, you _were_ going to make Levi change it, but the ... _awkward_ discovery in the bedroom made you forget until it was too late. You feel bad about that. You do hate it when people call Mammon 'stupid', so having it attached to his username throughout the game is upsetting.

But your mind has bigger things to deal with right now; namely, Satan and Lucifer. You're relieved that the game has nullified the body-swap curse. They have such different ways of expressing their guilt over the happenings of this morning, and it's much less jarring to see how that manifests in their own bodies. They're both quieter than usual. Lucifer is at least willing to look you in the eye. He pulls you aside the first chance he gets, a gloved hand gently wrapped around your injured wrist as he leads you down a deserted school hallway. He comes to a standstill in front of a window that looks out to a courtyard, then he turns to you with a serious expression. 

"I want to apologise to you properly for what I said this morning," he says, levelling his gaze. "You are far more than just a human to me, my love. I should not have referred to you in such a reductionistic manner. What's more, I should not have sought to intimidate you when you spoke back to me. You were well within your right to say what you said, and I know that my anger at my brother is not an acceptable excuse for the way I spoke to you."

You're not at all surprised that he's able to maintain an even tone and hold eye contact until he's finished speaking. As the last words leave his mouth, Lucifer allows himself to bow his head slightly, gloved fingers splaying against his chest.

"Allow me to make it up to you," he says, lifting his eyes to meet yours again.

You consider him for a moment, arms crossed over your chest. You take in the crease of his brow, the ink black of his irises, the flat line of his mouth in the absence of his signature proud smirk. Reluctance tingles at the back of your neck and you berate yourself for the way his scent intoxicates you, even at arm's length. You look down at his hand over your bandaged wrist and let out a small sigh, steeling your resolve.

"If you want to make it up to me —" You lock eyes with him. "— then make an effort to put aside your differences with Satan."

His expression gives nothing away. After a moment, he gives a single nod of acknowledgement and steps back from you, releasing the gentle hold on your wrist.

"I will do better," he says as he turns away.

Once you're alone again, you take a shaky breath and lean against the windowsill, head in your hands. Lucifer always means what he says; you have no doubt that his apology was heartfelt, albeit stiff and formal.

"Intimacy up," you allow, for only the empty corridor and the game itself to hear.

But there needs to be some sort of commitment from Satan for any effort of Lucifer's part to work. You needn't look further than the library. The Avatar of Wrath is seated on a beanbag against the end of a bookshelf when you find him, nose-deep in a book. You notice cartoonish cats adorning the cover in various colours. Stopping across from him, you slide down the wall with your knees up against your chest. Realising you've joined him, he closes the book and puts it aside.

"Kitten ... Hello," he says, back rigid.

"What are you reading?" you ask with a small shrug.

He glances at the book beside him and flashes you a well-practiced smile. "It's _The Secret Life of Cats_ ," he says. "This edition has a picture you can colour in every few pages. Not that I'd do that to a library book. Still, I find it calming."

You return the smile tightly, noticing the way his eyes linger on your bandaged wrist. You try your best not to shift uncomfortably under his attention. The dark look that crosses his face is different to when he grabbed you this morning. A tentative hand reaches out for you, and although you don't flinch, he stops short, hesitates, then pulls his hand back to himself.

"Listen, Kitten, I—"

"There ya are!" Mammon's voice cuts through the quiet of the library.

A well-rehearsed shushing noise comes from somewhere behind the shelves, startling Mammon. Shaking it off, he points at you.

"I'm here to walk you to class, Treasure!" he whispers.

He extends a hand for you to take and pulls you to your feet with enough enthusiasm that your chest bumps against his. When he snakes an arm around your waist to lead you away, you smile weakly at Satan. But he's already got his nose back in his book. You pretend not to notice the dirty look Mammon sends his way. But you do notice the way Satan's fingers curl harshly against the book cover, as if he's about to tear it to pieces in rage.

"I don't trust him near ya right now, Treasure," Mammon says, once you're out in the hallway again. "He hurt ya. I won't let that happen to ya again. Ya hear? The Great Mammon will protect ya."

He puffs his chest out, but you can tell that his heart's not in it.

Leviathan walks you to class the next morning, smiling as if he's at a Ruri-chan convention. He's insisted on carrying all your books and he's made you a cute bento box lunch, too. He's very proud of his efforts, and his sweet smile lights up your heart. When nobody else is looking, you push him against a row of lockers and plant a searing, slow, open-mouth kiss to his lips. He makes a startled sound and drops your books. You feel him relax into the kiss, feel his tongue at the edge of your mouth before his fingers tangle through your hair. He draws the moment out, moving his lips against yours with surprising patience, breathing your scent deep. You pull away before things get too heated, though you _do_ consider the possibility of dragging him into an empty classroom for a quick fuck, but you're not sure how that will go down in-game.

He's a blushing mess as you help him gather the books he dropped. As he straightens up, you press another kiss to his cheek, lingering for just a moment.

"Intimacy up," you giggle, letting your mouth tease his earlobe.

He shivers, red in the face. "A-are you trying to kill me?"

When you arrive at the classroom, your eyes are drawn to Mammon and Lucifer. They’re speaking in hushed tones on the far side of the room. Mammon stops abruptly when he sees you, stepping back from the eldest to laugh as if Lucifer just said something hilarious. You quirk an eyebrow at him, dubious, before turning to Lucifer. Head held high, he gives you a small nod of welcome. Mammon acts guilty throughout the lesson, avoiding your eyes, talking too loudly when he speaks to you.

"What did you say to Lucifer?" you ask him between classes.

"N-nothing! We weren't talkin' aboutchya!" he says, still avoiding your eyes.

You spend lunch with Levi. He has the most lovestruck look on his face as he watches you eat the bento box he made just for you. You sit across from each other on a bench under a tree in the school yard.

"Did you really mean what you said before we decided to try this whole thing with the game?" he asks, taking a bite of his own lunch.

You give him a questioning look.

"What you said to Mammon ... about staying in my room to game with me all night. Were you really going to do that?"

You give him a bright smile. "Of course I meant it! I guess this whole plan to make Satan and Lucifer make nice got in the way, but ... I would really like to hang out with you again, just the two of us, and just game together, or binge watch some anime, or ... whatever else might happen."

You wink at him, which leaves him blushing once again.

"S-stop that! My heart can only take so much."

You chuckle. "Your heart managed just fine when we were in your bed."

He looks away from you, and your humour falls with the way he closes up. When he doesn't look at you again, you frown.

"Did I ... Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry," you say.

Levi gives you a small shrug.

"Levi?"

He's hiding behind his hair again. You can feel a jealous frustration emanating from him. You put your bento box aside and face him properly.

"Levi, are you ... are you upset about what we did?"

"No! ... M-maybe ... I don't know!"

He brings his knees up to his chest and presses his forehead against them, hiding his face from view. The uncertainty cuts through you like a blade. Everything had seemed fine after the passionate affair with Levi. You'd spent a few hours in each other’s arms in his bed, skin on skin, lips dragging against each other's mouths, hands wandering. He seemed just as relaxed as you did when you got dressed and started gaming again. Even the kiss against the lockers this morning seemed welcome. _Have I really misread the situation between us?_

"Levi ..." You reach out a tentative hand, as if reaching for a wounded animal.

He shakes his head, causing you to retract your hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm bad at words. I'm bad at people. When I think of it like a game, I think I'm good at what we did, but as soon as I think of it in terms of 3D ... l-like, we've actually kissed ... like I-I was actually ... _in you_ ..." He lets himself trail off, shaking his head quickly.

To say that twinges a bit is an understatement. Your chest aches violently. It's not until he peeks over to you and the shamed look on his face turns to panic that you realise you're crying.

"N-no! Don't do that ..."

He swears, scooting closer to you on the bench and awkwardly patting your back.

"I thought—" Your speech is interrupted by a hiccup. "—you wanted me."

He squeezes his eyes closed for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"I _do_ , I'm just ... bad at this. It's not your fault. Please stop crying. I didn't mean to make you cry. Oh no, I made you cry. Uuh, I'm so bad at this. I'm bad at people, and words. I'm not cut out for this. This is why I'm an otaku."

You sniffle, biting your lip as it quivers. You force yourself to calm down enough to speak.

"Do you want to act like it never happened?"

The silence stretches uncomfortably. Levi fiddles with the edges of his school uniform, turning your question over in his head.

"No," he says quietly. "I just ..."

While he looks for the right words, you swipe the back of your sleeve under your nose and pat at your damp cheeks.

"I just need to process," he says finally. "I like you a lot. But so, do my brothers, and I get so jealous when they're near you. It's not fair! A-and then I can't stop thinking about how easily we can hurt you when we're mad."

You notice him glance at your bandaged wrist.

"I don't know what I'm more scared of, to be honest," he murmurs. "The thought that what we did was 3D ... or the thought that, I could get mad and hurt you like Satan did, without even meaning to."

There isn't much you can say to that. Not after the events that lead to being in this game. He decides to go for a walk to clear his head. When the bell sounds the end of lunch, you make your way back to class on your own. You walk slowly and you know you're going to be late for the start of the lesson. The halls are empty by the time you enter the building, but as you approach your classroom, you hear hushed voices further along the hallway.

"... not prepared to let that happen." You recognise Lucifer's voice, stopping in your tracks.

Satan's voice comes next. "At least we can agree on that much."

He says something else, but his voice drops too low for you to hear. Their footsteps echo as they begin to move, and you duck behind a drinking fountain until they pass. The air between them is tense, but something about the exchange they just had makes you feel hopeful.

"Intimacy up," you murmur.

\--

When you find yourself back in Leviathan's room, you look between the four brothers and shake your head.

"What the fuck kind of game ending was that?" you ask.

Leviathan drops himself into his swivel chair, cackling. "That was totally awesome!"

You give him a soft smile, but it falters when he shrinks away from your attention.

"Good grief. It was certainly not what I was anticipating, my love," Satan says.

You blink at him, frowning at the endearment. You turn to Lucifer next to him, who looks irritated.

"It seems the curse remains in place outside the game," Lucifer says.

Frowning at Lucifer, the way he averts his eyes when you try to meet his gaze confirms your suspicions.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" Mammon grouses. "After all that time in the game, the curse hasn't worn off?"

Leviathan rolls his eyes, holding up his D.D.D. "Of course not, Stupidmammon. In-game, we were playing for a few days, but in reality, only a few hours have passed."

"Wait, it's still the same day?!"

"LOLOLOL!"

"Yeesh, no wonder I'm so tired," Mammon grumbles, retrieving his own device. "It's almost midnight. C'mon, Treasure, ya stayin' with me tonight."

Levi growls at him. "Hey, she said she was going to stay with _me_ and game all night! Remember?"

You do a double take on Levi. "Really? After the conversation we had at lunch time yesterday in-game? Honestly, that doesn't sound like the best idea."

You try not to sound irritated, but there's an edge to your voice that makes Leviathan duck his head between his shoulder and stutter as he tries to answer.

"Yeah, _Weebiachan_. Wait, what conversation?" Mammon looks suspiciously between you and Levi.

"Sh-shut up! It was nothing! Stupidmammon!"

"Both of you, cut it out with the name-calling! It's not nice and it's not funny. I've already dealt with enough today thanks to _those two_ ," you grouch, indicating to Lucifer and Satan.

The room descends into silence while you glare between the second and third-born.

"S-sorry, Treasure," Mammon says, looking thoroughly chastised.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Levi adds without looking up at you.

With a sigh, you try to will away some of the tension in your shoulders.

"I'm going to bed. In _my_ room," you declare, turning to Satan and Lucifer. "If you two are staying with me, I better not have to put up with your bickering, either. Or so help me, I'll make you both sleep on the floor."

They both seem taken aback by your warning. Perhaps it's unwise to make such threats to the Avatar of Pride and the Avatar of Wrath, regardless of body-swaps curses. But right now, you're beyond caring. With a curt "goodnight", you exit Levi's room. You lock yourself in your ensuite and take a long, steamy shower. With your forehead against the cool tiles of the shower wall, you slide your hands over your face in agitation. The hot water and the precious moments to yourself help to soothe your ire, but you’re reluctant to turn off the water.

After your shower, you towel your hair dry and pull on a fresh tank top and a pair of cotton shorts. The thought of sliding into your bed and letting sleep take you might be the best idea you've had all day. Your D.D.D. dings from next to the sink while you brush your teeth; there's a new notification in the group chat with the brothers.

_Asmodeus: Has anyone seen the pink dildo I had in the fridge?_

You just about choke on your toothpaste, realising you never took it out of Leviathan's room. In the distance, you hear the third-born's mortified wailing. Your D.D.D. sounds again.

_Beelzebub: I didn't eat it, I swear._

_Asmodeus: Are you sure?? I left it on the second shelf, but it's not there!_

_Mammon: *crying demoji*_

_Asmodeus: Mammon, do you know where it is?_

_Mammon: ..._

_Leviathan: ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNM_

_Mammon: Nope_

_Mammon: Not a clue_

_Beelzebub: Levi? Did you drop your D.D.D.?_

_Leviathan: ... Yes._

_Mammon: Whaddaya need it for anyway?!_

_Asmodeus: *winking demoji*_

_Beelzebub: Are the succubi who followed you home earlier still in your room?_

_Lucifer: Asmodeus, I do believe I asked you **not** to bring succubi to the house after curfew. _

_Asmodeus: Oh, the succubi left ages ago. I just need to take care of myself *winking demoji*_

**_Leviathan has left the group chat._ **

_Lucifer: Now look what you've done._

_Asmodeus: He's just being dramatic._

_Asmodeus: So, none of you know where my pink gel dildo ended up? I wonder where it could have gone ..._

With a small groan, you throw yourself under the bus.

_You: It was in use. I’ll return it tomorrow._

_Lucifer: …_

_Satan: …_

_Beelzebub: See? I told you I didn’t eat it._

_Asmodeus: I KNEW IT! Ooh, did you like it?_

_Asmodeus: Putting it in the fridge was a good call, don’t you think~?_

_Asmodeus: I’m a little sad that you decided to try it without me though._

_Asmodeus: I could come to your room right now, if you’d like *winking demoji*_

_You: Go to sleep._

You tuck the device away with a sigh. After the conversation you had with Levi in _Doji Maji_ , and your decision not to stay the night in his room to game, going back to collect the sex toy was going to be very uncomfortable. But it was better to get it over with. You open the door to your ensuite, intent on retrieving the dildo from Leviathan's room, but ... Satan and Lucifer are both seated on the edge of your bed. Their eyes snap to you as you step out of the bathroom, damp hair clinging to your shoulders.

"I take it you're both still planning to stay in here with me?" you hedge.

Lucifer nods, flicking the blond locks of hair away from his face with an impatient wave of his hand. Satan snickers at his brother's plight, leaning back against his elbows. He cards a hand through the dark locks atop his own head, disturbing the natural part.

"We wanted to talk to you, my love," Lucifer says.

He stands and steps towards you. He takes your injured wrist in his hand. You haven't rebandaged it since your shower, so you can see the way his fingers line up with the worst of the bruising. Emerald fingernails match the scabbing puncture wounds where Satan's claws sank in. The recollection of this morning’s incident, and the darker memories that resurfaced, cause a knot in your stomach. A coldness trickles over your skin. Lucifer looks back at his body, still seated at the edge of your bed. Satan hangs his head for a moment, then looks up again.

"Can I bandage it for you, Kitten?"

He holds your gaze, waiting for your answer. With a slow exhale, you will yourself to be calm, focusing on the feeling of the floor beneath your bare feet and the sensation of your damp hair clinging to your skin. You give Satan a small nod and allow Lucifer to guide you to the bed. He places you between himself and his brother and releases your injured wrist for Satan to inspect.

Satan has already removed the black leather gloves his brother favours. He reaches into a pocket to extract a roll of bandages—prepared as ever—as he turns your wrist over in his hands. His eyes travel over the bloomed bruises that match the outline of his own body’s fingers. Satan keeps his touch light as he wraps your forearm, eyes focused on the task before him. You watch his face, searching for any sign of what's going through his head. You didn't get a chance to talk to him privately before _Doji Maji_ ended, but you have a feeling that the conversation you overheard Lucifer having with him covered the points you wanted to bring up.

Once your injured wrist is bandaged again, he brings the back of your hand to your mouth and kisses your knuckles sweetly. The caress of his lips is warm against your skin, but it makes you hyper-aware of how cold the rest of your skin feels by comparison. Lucifer takes your other hand, mimicking the action. He gives you a heated look through green eyes, ignoring the strands of blond hair that fall before his face.

"We owe you an apology, Kitten," Satan says.

He turns your hand over in his and presses a kiss against your palm, then against the bandages at the base of your wrist. Lucifer pulls your damp hair back from your shoulder and presses his mouth against the crook of your neck, brushing the scar Satan left when he bit you. Their mouths move gently over your skin, unhurried. The closeness of their warmth makes your chest tight with emotions. You want to pull them closer and push them away all at once. You feel happy, then angry, then sad, all in the space of a second.

"You mean more to us than we can tell you," Satan says.

"You deserve better from us, my love." Lucifer entwines his fingers with yours and nuzzles against your hair.

"Especially from me," Satan says.

He presses his forehead against your bandaged wrist, closing his eyes. When he doesn't straighten up for a long moment, you realise that he's bowing to you. The display of reverence in Lucifer's body is disarming. You cup his chin and tilt his face upwards, though you don't know what to say to him. But you know he’s right; you do deserve better from them both than what they gave you this morning.

Lucifer presses a kiss to your shoulder. His hand curls over your lap, fingertips against your inner thigh. You try to relax into his touch.

"We will do better, my love," he purrs, though it's Satan's voice in your ear.

Satan curls his fingers through yours, slowly bringing his mouth to your neck. He presses his lips against your pulse-point, gracing the skin with his tongue.

"Let us make this up to you, Kitten," he whispers, though the measured plea is in Lucifer’s voice.

You can't stop the sigh of pleasure as their hot mouths move against your skin. Lucifer releases your hand and slides his palm to the small of your back, thumb hooking over your hipbone. Satan moves his free hand along your thigh, deepening the movement of his lips against your neck. You tilt your head back, moaning softly as they caress you with their mouths and their hands, but a thought lingers on the edge of your mind. It persists until you free your fingers from Satan's and push him back from your neck. You can tell by his expression that he knows to follow your lead. Levelling your gaze, you remind yourself that behind those lusting scarlet eyes is the Avatar of Wrath, not Pride. 

"If you ever hurt me again, I will leave you," you state.

On the other side of you, Lucifer pauses, pulling away carefully while you and Satan say your piece to each other. You’re grateful for Lucifer’s good sense; you need this moment of seriousness. There's a long pause, in which you and Satan don’t look away from each other before he responds.

"I understand. I will not forgive myself for harming you. And I will not allow it to happen again," he vows. 

After a dry swallow, you nod your acceptance.

"Then kiss me like you mean it."

Red eyes flash brightly, giving way to Satan's lust. As if commanded, his mouth is firm and harsh against yours and both of his hands are tangled in your hair. You close your eyes, feeling Lucifer's mouth against your neck again as you sigh into the kiss. You breathe their scents into your lungs, relishing their familiarity in this escalating moment of intimacy.

Lucifer slides his hands underneath your tank top, cupping both of your breasts. The warmth of his skin is pleasantly searing. You reach back from your kiss with Satan, skimming Lucifer's cheek with the palm of your hand before your fingers find his hair, soft and warm around your digits. Breaking from Satan's mouth, you turn your head, already panting, and Lucifer captures your lips in an instant. Beneath your shirt, he pinches and teases your pebbled nipples. You moan against his mouth, dragging your tongue along his lower lip. Satan slips the straps of your tank top down from your shoulders and pulls the material lower in the front, exposing your tits while Lucifer plays with them. While your mouth is locked with Lucifer's, Satan kisses his way down your body and kneels before you, between your legs. You pull away from Lucifer with a gasp as Satan drags your cotton shorts away, revealing your soaking pussy.

"Tonight, my love, your pleasure is our only goal," Lucifer croons in your ear.

“ _Fuck …_ ” you breathe.

Lucifer gives each nipple a firm tweak, then moves to kneel behind you on the bed, spreading his knees to either side of you. He pulls your back against his chest, keeping his arms around your torso. You remember the first night you spent with him, how protective he was, the way he paid attention to every sound and physical reaction to make sure you felt safe. And you _were_ safe with him. You _are_ safe with him. Even in his brother’s body, Lucifer is your safety net.

Satan's tongue skims along your inner thigh before he seals his mouth over your clit. You moan, buckling forward in Lucifer’s arms as Satan suctions the sensitive bud. This arrangement is a surprise, albeit a welcome one; you have imagined a night shared with both of them, though in your mind, it was to be a battle of who can dominate you harder, who can make you scream louder, who can make you break.

“Wh-what are you—?” you try, but your words are stolen from your throat as you moan again.

Satan gives you a heated stare as you look down the length of your body. Even in Lucifer's form, you recognise the smouldering look in his eyes as Satan's. You throw your head back against Lucifer's shoulder with a breathy cry as Satan laps at your heat, leaving your mind blank of anything but pleasure. His tongue delves between your folds, lubricating his mouth with the juices of your arousal. He holds your thighs steady, hoisting them over his shoulder as he devours you with determination. It doesn't take long for the burning coil in your belly to pull unbearably tight. Teetering on the edge of an orgasm, you pulse your hips against Satan's mouth, wailing your need through broken whimpers and stuttering gasps.

“ _Don’t stop, please, aah_ …”

He growls against your labia, so you know he hears you.

“Fuck, I’m so close …”

While you writhe for Satan, Lucifer keeps your back pressed against his chest, his lips patient and slow along your neck while his fingers continue their work around your nipples. He grazes over the bite mark he left on your breast the first night you spent with him. His erection presses against you from behind, hot and strained against his clothes. His arms tighten around your waist.

"Cum for us, my love.” His breath is hot against your neck, where he drags his teeth. 

With another flicker of Satan's tongue across your clit, you feel the coil inside you break. The orgasm that follows leaves tears in your eyes. If Lucifer weren't holding you against him, you would have slid to the floor.

Lucifer’s chest rumbles behind you, an involuntary response to watching you come undone.

“ _Yes_ , my love,” he hisses. “Let it course through you.”

The ripples of pleasure shake you violently, but Satan only doubles his efforts, licking and sucking at your sex while you melt above him. His grip on your thighs is strong, forcing your legs to remain apart while he tastes you and extends the dizzying sensations. You don’t feel the way his ruby fingernails imprint crescents against your skin.

While the overstimulation drives you to hysterics, Lucifer grinds his clothed erection against your backside. The slow, deliberate strokes spur your cries on. You want to free his cock from his pants and touch him, feel the weight of it in your hand as you guide it into your body. The maddening pleasure from Satan's mouth is never ending, but it's too much. Your body yearns for the stretch of your cunt over something to fill the space inside you, something for your contracting muscles to fight against. The need to claim and be claimed by your lovers becomes feral.

“Fuck, _more, please …_ ” you pant.

You pull Lucifer's hair with one hand while you roll your hips against Satan's mouth. Lucifer pulls you back against his cock with a soft growl of warning. The sound vibrates against your spine, and you dare to pull at his hair again, turning your head for his mouth to meet yours. It’s a risky move on the Avatar of Pride, but you’re not thinking, only feeling. He pulls your body roughly against his again, teeth bruising your lips with the ferocity of his kiss.

Satan follows your hips with his mouth, as if predicting the movement, so that his lips never leave your pussy. Each time Lucifer pulls you back against his body, Satan grips your thighs tighter to bring you back to him. Your other hand finds its way down to Satan's head. You break from Lucifer’s mouth with a breathy shudder. 

“Satan, _please_ ,” you rasp, weaving your fingers through the dark strands.

Unlike Lucifer, when you pull at his hair, he willingly raises his face for you, releasing your clit from between his lips with a wet sound. Your heart just about stops when he meets your eyes. That lusty red glow is like fire. The skin around his mouth glistens with your cum and he's panting from the thrill of having tasted you.

"Do I please you, Kitten?"

“Yes,” you moan.

His hot breath tickles your belly as he kisses his way up your trembling body. Each press of his mouth is sticky with your arousal. As he reaches your breasts, Lucifer drops a hand to your core, fingering you, while Satan takes your nipple into his mouth and suckles with fervour. Your hand is still in Satan’s hair, and after a moment, your impatience wins out. You tug him the rest of the way up and catch his mouth with yours. Satan's tongue is in your mouth in an instant, dancing against yours as you savour the taste of your pussy on his skin. Your mind is empty of everything but the intoxicating flavour of his kiss, and how desperately you need his body to meld with yours.

"Please fuck me," you whimper, pulling away only enough to let those words pass your lips.

He pulls you back against his mouth with renewed zeal. You grind against Lucifer's fingers with anticipation. His cock throbs against your backside in response. Frenzied, you move both of your hands to loosen the tie around Satan's neck. He kneels back to peel out of Lucifer's shirt, tossing it aside.

"You want to be fucked?" he asks, rising to his feet before you.

He keeps his eyes locked with yours as he unbuckles his belt and removes his pants. His cock is stiff and ready, the tip already glistening. Instinctively, you grab the base of his shaft and give it a firm pump, bringing your mouth over him. Satan groans in response, buckling forward. Behind you, Lucifer tuts, though you’re not sure if it’s at you or at Satan. Either way, you ignore him, sliding your tongue over the tip of Satan’s cock. He groans again. You feel his hand at the back of your head, pressing you further down around his cock before he pulls you back and tilts your chin up.

"No, Kitten." He kisses your mouth, panting. "We're here to please _you_."

His teeth graze your neck, forcing your head back against Lucifer's shoulder once more. You can see Lucifer smirking from the corner of your eye. He traces both hands along your spine, and his teeth mirror Satan's work on the other side of your neck. With your back against Lucifer's chest, Satan wrenches your legs up around his hips and sinks his cock into you. The sudden fullness makes you quiver, and a strangled sound escapes you. Your mouth remains open in a silent whine of bliss, lips trembling.

“Yes … _yes!_ ” you sigh.

Lucifer drags you further back on the bed, exchanging an unreadable look with Satan. Satan remains embedded in your heat and follows the movement of your body. He repositions to kneel on the edge of the mattress. Your cunt stretches around the girth of his shaft, filling your overstimulated body. You quake around him, feeling yourself clench and tighten as he thrusts into you at a steady pace.

Squeezing your eyes shut for a moment, you babble your need for more.

“Fuck, fuck, yes, Satan, _yes, please_ …”

While you moan and cling to Satan, Lucifer moves from his place behind you. Satan takes your weight with his arms, keeping your torso upright while he fucks you. His forearms are firm and tight and the muscles of his abdomen ripple as he controls each movement. You lock your ankles behind him, arching to meet each thrust. Satan buries his mouth against the crook of your neck, leaving you with a full view of Lucifer over his shoulder. You watch Lucifer undress, pulling Satan's sweater off over his head and removing his pants. Naked and hard, he looks like a god, giving his cock a gentle stroke while he watches Satan take you, waiting like a patient predator.

Satan begins to moan with you. His thrusts quicken as your heat flutters around his cock. You cling to his torso, eyes rolling with every sensation. The way his dick throbs inside you warns you that he's ready to cum, and you're greedy for it, grinding up to meet each thrust.

"Don't spend yourself all at once," Lucifer warns him, stepping towards the bed.

With a frustrated growl, Satan pulls out of you, squeezing the tip of his erection to stop himself from cumming. Try as you might, you don’t have the strength to pull him back into you with your legs. A whine escapes you at the loss of contact and the emptiness between your legs. You’re feral with your need, but he steps out of reach.

Frustrated, you lean back on your elbows, but you can't tear your eyes away from him. He furrows his brow in concentration, pulling himself back from the edge of bliss. The way he bites his bottom lip is so unlike Lucifer, it's jarring to see such an action performed in his body. But Lucifer is between your legs now, in Satan's body. The head of his penis glistens with pre-cum. He swipes it along your slit and presses the tip against your clit, drawing your attention to him immediately.

“Lucifer, please, please fuck me,” you beg.

You expect him to tease you, make you wait as you arch off the bed with need, but he surprises you, sliding himself into your core fast and gentle. You hear a low rumble in his chest when his hips meet yours.

"This does not stop until you wish for it to stop," he promises.

“I don’t want it to stop, please, fuck, please …”

Lucifer chuckles lowly. He takes your right leg and pulls it around to lay across your left leg, tilting your hips to the side. Your knees are curled against your stomach in this position, and he begins to thrust in and out of you with slow, deliberate motions.

You moan, grasping at the bedding beneath your fingers. “ _Yes_ , Lucifer, just like that!”

With each pull, he stops when only the head of his cock is still inside you, then pushes himself back in. The drag of his dick against your walls with your legs pressed together amplifies every sensation. His hands are splayed on either side of your waist while he gently fucks you. You can feel his emerald fingernails gently pressing into your skin. 

You can hardly think through the pleasure. The idea that Satan and Lucifer will keep giving you their cocks until you've had enough makes you even wetter, and you feel yourself approaching another orgasm. You're panting when Satan pulls himself up alongside you and sucks one of your nipples into his mouth, teasing the other with his fingers. He bites and sucks with a reverence that compliments Lucifer's thrusts as you're brought to the peak of your pleasure and start shaking uncontrollably.

“D-don’t stop, fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

As he fucks into you, Lucifer furrows his brow in concentration and lets the blond locks of hair fall in front of his eyes when he bows his head. His grip on your waist tightens as you contract around his cock. He's gritting his teeth, eye closed as another low growl vibrates from his chest. Your moans and cries are getting more and more ragged as he pushes you through the orgasm. He doesn't let your pleasure ebb until he pulls out, cock twitching with the need to cum. For a moment, you think he’s too close to the edge to stop himself, but after a moment, he relaxes.

"Do you want more, Kitten?" Satan asks, kissing his way up from your chest to your mouth.

His eyes meet yours, and with a shaky yes, he turns you over. You feel his hands against your shoulders, pressing into your tight muscles as he slides his cock between your legs. You moan as you stretch around him, still fluttering from your previous orgasm. You press your face against the bedding, grinding back against him. His fingers are hot across your back, caressing a path down from your shoulders and then around your hips. Satan's tongue slides from the small of your back to the base of your neck. It makes you shiver, and your ecstatic groan lets him know how much you love it. Amidst your gasps and moans, he pulls you upright so that your back is flush against his chest. He fucks you in his lap, rocking his hips against yours while his lips map out your shoulders. He secures you in place with one arm tight around your middle. His other hand delves down to toy with your clit. Satan lets out a soft growl next to your ear when you sigh at his touch.

"This is how I took you the first time, Kitten," he says. "Remember, in front of the fireplace in the common room?"

His tongue glides along the side of your neck, skimming over the place he bit you. The recollection makes you giggle, tilting the side of your head against his. The fullness of your breasts jiggle with your soft laugh.

“You fucked me with the door open while reciting poetry,” you whisper.

He gives a harder thrust, snapping his hips against yours so that you cry out.

"The way you sing when it feels good is still my favourite melody."

You groan your acknowledgement, reaching back to drag your fingers through his hair. That's when you realise that he's taken on his demon form. Your hands find the curve of his horns amidst his raven hair. Dark feathers ruffle as he stretches his seraph wings. You turn your face to meet his lips again. His tongue delves into your mouth. He swallows your sighs, holding you against him while he toys with your clit and grinds into your cunt.

Lucifer is before you a moment later, demon form emerging as he pulls the flesh of your breast into his mouth and releases it with a wet pop. His mouth busies at your neck while your lips crash against Satan's. Lucifer's hands travel up and down your body, and you reach for his cock while you gyrate against Satan's. With your hand around his shaft, he groans, nipping at your clavicle.

"My love, we are here to please _you_ ," he reiterates.

His hand curls around your wrist, preventing you from jerking his dick.

"I want you," you moan back, breaking your kiss with Satan.

You feel the growl of anticipation that ripples through Lucifer as he grabs your hips. A more sinister sound ripples through Satan, and his grip around your middle tightens. Lucifer gives his brother a reproachful glare.

“I’m not done with her,” Satan bites out.

The harshness of his tone makes you flinch, which catches both of their attention as you still the movement of your hips.

Satan sighs. “I’m sorry, Kitten. This is meant to be about you, not me. If you want Lucifer, go to him.”

His grip around your waist loosens. You can tell Lucifer is biting back a condescending retort, but he holds his tongue, much to your relief. With both of them deferring to you again, you allow yourself a small smirk of victory despite the tension of the moment.

 _Mammon was right—a common goal can make them put their differences aside_. Although Mammon had imagined winning _Doji Maji_ as that goal, it seems that satisfying your lust works too.

“I didn’t say I wanted Lucifer _instead_ of you,” you say, voice measured as you grind your hips over Satan’s cock again.

The movement catches him off-guard, and the sound he makes in response is something you’re sure Lucifer would never let you hear. They both flush at the lewd sound, but you relish it, rolling your hips again. With an affectionate scowl, Satan winds his arms around you again and thrusts up into you.

“You want us both, Kitten?” he smirks, rolling your clit between his thumb and forefinger.

You gasp as he works your clit, exhaling with a shaky moan. Your intention registers in Lucifer’s mind; the offended blush looks familiar on Satan’s cheeks. Satan gives his brother a challenging look.

“Will you rise to the occasion, Lucifer?” he teases, drawing out another gasp from you.

Lucifer ignores him, meeting your eyes with an unreadable expression.

“Is that what you want, my love?”

You grin at him, the feral need to claim and be claimed intensifying in the pit of your stomach. That’s answer enough for Lucifer. With a small sigh, his mouth creases into a smirk.

“You are insatiable,” he declares. “As you wish, my love.”

Lucifer's hands find purchase on your hips and he lifts you from Satan's cock—not quite all the way, but enough for him to line himself up and slide into your wet core, alongside his brother. Your head tilts back in a desperate sigh as you sink over their cocks. There’s a tense moment while the three of you adjust to each other—the fullness inside you, the tightness around them.

Satan presses his forehead against the back of your shoulder, gritting his teeth as he guides your hips into motion again. Lucifer matches the pace, sliding himself in and out of you. You’re surprised to see his cheeks still rosy when you meet his eyes, but the look of bliss on your face earns you a sly grin. He meets your mouth a moment later, lips slow and burning. You close your eyes, swallowing the quiet groan that escapes him.

With Satan guiding you up and down on his erection, and Lucifer thrusting into you, your next orgasm breaks over you without delay. You clutch at Lucifer’s horns, buckling against his chest as the pleasure brings you undone.

They make love to you together while you scream for them, relishing the way your pussy stretches around them. With Satan still toying with your clit, the contracting and pulsing of your heat is ceaseless. It drives you mad with heady sensations. Satan is the first to start trembling in response to this wave of orgasms, increasing his pace as he fucks you from behind. He steals your mouth away from Lucifer for a hot moment, then breaks away from your kiss again to bite at your shoulder while Lucifer claim your lips again.

The minutes that follow are a blur of overstimulation. You moan until your voice is hoarse, and you beg them not to pull out when they're close. You beg them both to cum inside you. They give you everything you want, filling your cunt with their release and leaving gentle marks all over your skin with their teeth.

The three of you are still for a long moment when it’s over. Your forehead is pressed to Lucifer’s shoulder, and you’re not sure who is stroking your hair, but you’re overwhelmed with the afterglow. Your shoulders shake, but it’s not until Lucifer makes gentle shushing sounds against your hair that you realise that you’re sobbing.

“Kitten?” Satan coos, rubbing soothing circles along your back.

You shake your head, more at yourself than at them. Peels of laughter begin to escape you between sobs.

“Are you quite alright, my love?” Lucifer asks, though you can sense the amusement in his voice.

Your sobs dissolve into fits of laughter and you slowly pull your face back from Lucifer’s shoulder. Knuckling the tears from your eyes, you take a deep breath to steady yourself.

“I’m really fucking tired. And I really love you both.”

Satan chuckles behind you. Lucifer tucks a strand of hair behind your ear and kisses your forehead. A tender moment later, your mouth is moving softly on his, then along his neck, then Satan’s mouth, and you’re encased in their warmth.

Their mouths are all over your body when they pull out of you. You're dizzy. The space between your legs is an absolute mess. Their cum dribbles from between your folds as they lay you out on the bed and adorn your body with kisses.

Their demon forms flicker away. At some point, Lucifer leaves to retrieve a damp cloth. Alone with Satan, even just for a moment, he seems to pull away from you despite himself. You put a hand over his, watching him through groggy eyes. He gives you a weak smile, fingering at the edges of the bandage wrapped around your wrist. A bead of sadness forms in your chest. You’re too close to sleep to soothe him properly—you know he wouldn’t want you to do that anyway—but you give his hand a gentle squeeze and try to cuddle up against him for warmth.

He doesn't relax again until Lucifer returns to clean you up. Once the stickiness between your legs is under control, Satan helps you under the covers, tucking your head under his chin as he settles next to you. He strokes your hair with one hand, occasionally curling a damp lock around his finger. The bed dips as Lucifer climbs in on your other side. He traces circles on your hip with his thumb and presses a kiss to the back of your neck as he stretches out beside you.

Tired limbs and sleepy lips still as they draw themselves against you for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sweating* I oofed myself when I oofed Levi. I'm sorry! But that will be resolve (with more smut) in a few more installments. 
> 
> In the meantime, I hope the body-swap sex was to your liking. 
> 
> **Special announcement**  
>  I've just set up a Patreon for writing original smutty goodness! If you like my work, please check it out and consider becoming a patron. My creator name is Salsa Verde!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Satan have a very serious talk, and a lot of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for being so patient! I know these last few chapters have taken a bit longer to get out, but they've also been a lot longer than I've been anticipating. Shout out to the lovely people over on Discord for the constant inspiration. 
> 
> Anyway, here's wonderwall.

It takes an excursion to the Human Realm, Mammon being accused of murder, and an encounter with the spirit of a witch to get Lucifer and Satan back into their own bodies. Their teamwork throughout the ordeal and their efforts to get along over the course of the week make you proud. The mind-blowing sex they treat you to almost every night while they stay in your room definitely helps to keep the peace. They are both demons of discipline, after all, so their shared goal to focus on your pleasure over their own is thoroughly achieved. They are devoted to the task each time, refusing to let you please them outside of the ecstasy they're causing you, not allowing themselves to finish until you are spent.

To your credit, you do make them both sleep on the floor on the second night, after a few snide remarks back and forth escalate. You return to your room to find Satan holding Lucifer in a headlock, boasting about the strength advantage he has while in the eldest's body. Your arrival catches him off-guard, and Lucifer takes the opportunity to shift into his demon form and flip Satan onto his back.

“I don’t care who started it,” you snap when they try to argue.

They're both vexed, but you _did_ warn them, and you're not about to go back on your threat to kick them out of your bed if they bicker.

If they fought again after that, they made sure you didn't find out.

Once you return from the Human Realm, Satan retreats to his bedroom and you don't see him for a couple of days. That worries you. Throughout the body-swap debacle, Satan continued to draw himself away any time you were alone together. Now it feels like he's avoiding you altogether. After the first day, you send a message to his D.D.D. and receive no response.

Leviathan is avoiding you in a similar fashion. You do retrieve the sex toy from his room the day after _Doji Maji_ , but neither of you know what to say to each other, so you say nothing. You consider messaging him later, but every time you type out a message, you end up backspacing and staring at a blank message box until you give up.

You’re frustrated with his indecision. But mostly, you just miss him. Before anything else, Leviathan is your friend. You hope that this strange silence will pass. You already miss gaming with him and watching anime together in his room. It’s already been a week.

Perhaps the thing that bothers you the most though, is what Grisella's spirit said to you in the Human Realm.

_"I have to say, I'm surprised. I never expected Lucifer of all demons to listen to a human, but that's what he did. He clearly trusts you, doesn't he? ... But know that nothing lasts forever. Sometime in the near future, he will lose every last ounce of the trust he puts in you now. Whether you believe me or not is up to you. I'm simply telling you the future that I see for you. Do be careful."_

You grit your teeth, still playing those words over in your head, days later. A frown worries your brow.

_I know exactly why he's going to lose trust in me._

The secret of the attic weighs on your conscience. You know that Lucifer will find out that you met Belphegor eventually. That was inevitable from the moment you agreed to help the seventh-born. Keeping the secret from Lucifer for this long, especially since the night at the Demon Lord's Castle, is painful. You don't enjoy lying to any of your lovers, but you know that until Lucifer and Belphegor have a discussion and work out their misunderstanding—which you _still_ don’t know anything about—you can't tell any of them what you know. You can only hope that Lucifer will understand that you’re doing this because you care about all of them, and not out of malice.

A gentle knock on your door pulls your attention from your thoughts.

"Kitten, it's me."

You start for a moment at Satan's voice, then scramble to the door. Sure enough, there he is, carelessly handsome in his sweater, with a book tucked under one arm.

"Hi," you manage.

He gives you a strained smile. "Can we talk?"

You nod and step aside, closing the door softly behind him. He's already staring at the bruises on your wrist when you turn to face him. You've foregone the bandages for the last couple of days. The swelling has gone down over the course of the week, and the severe colouring has faded some. They look like the bruises you receive during rough and impassioned lovemaking with him, but you both know it's a false perception.

Satan perches on the edge of your bed, placing his book in his lap, and pats the space next to him. When you sit beside him, he takes your injured arm and turns it over in his hand. He places his fingers over the lines of the bruises, lips turned down at the way his digits perfectly match the marks. You make yourself look away from where his fingers line up, willing yourself to remain in the present.

"I'm sorry for disappearing these last couple of days, Kitten. I needed to do some research before we spoke."

He clasps your hand between his palms. You tilt your head to one side, waiting for him to continue while anxiety creeps into your heart.

"There is no excuse for hurting you like this," he sighs. "Everything I've done in the past week to make it up to you could never be enough. But what's more, I worry that it will happen again."

You stiffen at these words, heart racing uncomfortably in your chest.

"Kitten, I am the Avatar of Wrath," he states.

He frowns, more to himself than at you, moving his thumb in slow circles against the palm of your hand as he continues.

"I was born of Lucifer's rage after he and my brothers fell. He had just lost a war, and our sister, Lilith. Anger was all I knew at first, and it took a long time for me to control it to any extent … to _be_ something more than that emotion. It is still within my very nature to lash out when it flares up. I am what I am."

He says the last through gritted teeth. You feel goose bumps form along your skin and swallow at a dry lump in your throat. Satan lifts your hand, pressing your palm against his cheek.

"That's why I had to know ... if there is a way for you to be with me, without being in danger."

You frown at his words, try to grasp his meaning. His head is tilted forward so that his messy blond hair falls before his face, but you can see that his eyes are closed. Before he continues, a warm dampness meets your skin, trickling along the edge of your fingers. Your eyes widen as your initial fear is replaced with a different type of panic.

"What are you saying, Satan?" you ask, voice pitching at the end.

After a pause, he raises his eyes to meet yours and you're struck by the way those enchanting shades of blue and green gleams with unshed tears.

"I can no longer be with you, Kitten, unless we do something to ensure I cannot harm you."

Your chest feels tight at his words, the threat of heartbreak keen against your senses. A week earlier, you were prepared to end things with both Satan and Lucifer if they couldn't get along, and you told Satan in no uncertain terms that you would leave him if he hurt you again. But that idea dissolved over the course of the week. You are no longer braced for this outcome.

He's waiting for you to say something, you realise.

"How? What can we do?" The quiver in your voice betrays you.

He gives a small nod, tapping a finger against the cover of the book in his lap. You glance down at the cover— _Demons & Their Masters: Case Studies on Infernal Pact Intricacies, 13th Edition_.

"That's what I had to find out. I already knew that when a demon forms a pact with a human, we cannot attack them. It physically hurts if we try to do so, because it goes against the bonds of Infernal magic that form the pact. But what I did to you last week ... what I'm afraid I might do again ... it wasn't _intentional_. I needed to know if a pact would shield you from accidental harm. Kitten, I could have hurt you so much worse than I did. If Lucifer hadn't arrived, I may well have killed you without meaning to."

At that, he squeezes your hand against his cheek, an angry blush across his face as he looks away. Another trickle of salty warmth catches against your skin.

"I never want to hurt you again, Kitten. But all it would take is for you to be standing too close when I'm angry and we'd all lose you. I cannot allow that to happen."

He pauses, eyes darkening at the thought alone. You know that he’s right. You knew it in that moment he and Lucifer both grabbed your forearm—one false move, one careless swipe of their claws, one attack deflected the wrong way, and either of them could have ended your life. It scared you then. It scares you now.

"Did you find out what you needed to know?" you prompt.

He nods. "There are some grey areas, but it seems that a pact would prevent me from being able to harm you directly, even by accident."

Relief washes over you for a moment.

"What are the grey areas?"

He meets your eyes again. "Ripple effects. For example, if I were to cause a bookshelf to topple over, the pact may not stop it from falling on you. Instances where there is a degree of separation between us in the chain reaction … I couldn't find a definitive answer as to whether a pact would offer you protection under those circumstances."

You nod your understanding. He removes your hand from his cheek, cradling it between his palms again as he clutches it to his chest.

"What I know, is that I won't be able to do _this_ again," he says, indicating to your bruised wrist. "I hate that I did this to you, Kitten. I want to be with you. I will protect you from anything, but I don't know if I can protect you from me. Not without a pact."

He slides the book off his lap and moves to kneel before you, still clutching your hand. He bows, pressing his forehead against your wrist.

"If you still wish to be with me after I hurt you like this, then please, Kitten, make a pact with me. Let me bind myself to you so that I can never hurt you again."

A crease worries your brow as you look down on him. "You asked me for a pact a little more than a week ago, for very different reasons."

"I know," he says, looking up at you again. "They were all the wrong reasons, and I'm sorry that I put you in that position, Kitten. I'm not asking you now for the sake of annoying Lucifer. I'm not asking on a whim. I've been thinking about this for days. I'm asking this for your safety. For _us_."

You stare down at him, taking in his earnest expression, pleading blue-green eyes like opals, tousled blond hair. There's no plastic smile on his lips now. He's never shown you this much vulnerability before. You almost feel the need to look away. 

"For us?" you repeat, a small smile at the edge of your mouth. "Definitely not to upset Lucifer?"

He gives a small chuckle, but then his expression turns serious again. "I don't think I can ever like Lucifer, Kitten. Our history is ... complicated. His wrath bought me into being and I've held nothing but resentment for him for as long as I can remember. I know you love him, but—"

"Satan, wait," you cut him off.

He pauses, confusion apparent on his features. You shake your head gently and slide off the edge of your bed, settling on the floor with him. His apprehension is palpable. You pull one of his hands to your chest, holding it there in yours.

"You don't have to force yourself to like someone you don't," you say. " _I'm_ the one dating him. All I ask is that you try to get along. I don't really understand your history with Lucifer. It sounds like ... a lot. I don't expect the past to be swept under the rug. Trust me, I know there's no such thing as just getting over it and moving on."

Absently, you place one of your hands over your throat, and for a moment, you're lost in thought. The image of a man looming over you conjures itself in your mind, and he reaches for you, but you don't let the memory choke you. You see the frown that worries Satan's brow.

"Kitten?"

You shake your head and remove your hand from your neck. You reach forward to caress his cheek with your knuckles, pushing his hair back.

"I mean it, Satan. You don't have to like him. That's _my_ job. I just don't want you guys to be at each other's throats all the time." You pause, and a sly smirk curves your lips. "And for the record, I don't expect you to participate in a threesome with us ever again ... though I've got to say, it was hot as fuck."

At your words, his face cracks into a smile. You swear you've never heard such a musical laugh pass his lips before. Cheeks pink, he covers his mouth with one hand, laughing until he's out of breath and then some. He clears his throat to regain his composure and levels his eyes with you.

"I'll admit, I enjoyed myself despite Lucifer's presence. Fucking you while I was in his body and watching him please you while he was in my body, was _quite_ the experience." He chuckles again, then his face softens. "But you said that I don't need to force myself to like him. Hmm ... That's a refreshing point of view. You're the first person who's ever said anything like that to me. Thank you, Kitten."

You giggle at him. "Do you think you can get along with him? For me?"

His cheeks pinch into a soft smile and he nods his agreement. "I cannot say that we'll never fight, but I will do my best. I will always do my best for you, Kitten."

"Promise?" you coo, leaning your face towards his.

"I promise," he agrees, closing the distance between you.

His mouth is surprisingly tender against yours, moving with slow deliberation. You wind his hair around your fingers, creating a gentle tension at his scalp. It makes him moan into your mouth, a soft sound, barely there except for the taste of its vibrations on your tongue. You breathe his scent deeply, the smell of books and candles, soft notes of vanilla on the pages of a worn-out paperback. You sigh against his lips, a soft, low note coaxed from the base of your throat as your eyes drift shut. Satan moves his hands to your shoulders, splaying his fingers over the curves on each side. He pushes you back gently, but it's not until your lips part from his that you realise that he's pushing you away.

"Kitten ... I meant what I said. I love you. I love you more than I could ever tell you. But I cannot be with you unless I know you're safe from me." He bows his head for a moment, then meets your eyes again. "Will you make a pact with me?"

Your heartbeat thuds against your ribs. You wonder if he can hear it. With a dry swallow, you nod your head, focusing on the sensation of the strands of blond hair you roll between your thumb and index finger. At your agreement, he pulls you into his lap, kneeling with your legs on either side of his and your chest flush with his torso.

"Then it's time for me to take the oath." He shifts into his demon form, holding you close as he looks into your eyes. "I am Satan, Avatar of Wrath. I pledge myself to you, that we may be bound by an unbreakable pact. This I swear to you on both my name as well as the very blood that runs through my veins."

The gradient of his irises is overtaken by a glowing green, and you stare back, hypnotised. A prickling heat expands over your skin, starting at every point where you're pressed against him. The burn is exhilarating, but brief. He blinks after a moment, and the glow dissipates, the turquoise and yellow notes returning to his eyes. You release a shaky breath that you didn't know you were holding.

"That wasn't like my other pacts," you manage.

He blushes a little deeper, brushing a thumb along your cheek. "There are many ways to make a pact with a demon, Kitten. They're all valid, but this is one of the strongest ... well, it will be, if you'll let me consummate it."

A scandalised gasp escapes you. " _Consummate?_ "

He chuckles with a smile. "It is not a requirement, but it will strengthen the magical bond we've just formed."

"Is that so?" you tease.

You try to hide your bashfulness with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow, but you know he sees through you. He stops stroking your cheek, letting his thumb rest at the edge of your lips.

"I want to be unequivocally bound to you, Kitten." He squeezes his other arm tightly around your waists, holding your gaze. "Let me make love to you."

Another ragged breath passes your lips. Your fingers wrap around the base of his curving horns and you move your mouth to his again. This time, his mouth sears against yours, and you welcome the hot intrusion of his tongue. A low rumble emanates from his chest at the glide of your fingertips over his horns. Satan's hands travel across your body, finding their way past the edges of your shirt so that his skin meets yours across the small of your back and your soft fleshy belly.

As his fingers creep along your skin, you release his horns to unbutton his dress shirt. The material parts at your command, the bright green of the intricate ribbon coming undone at your touch. You press your palm against his bare chest. The thud of his heartbeat makes itself known beneath your hand. His skin radiates the warmth of a fireplace on a cold day. You push back the material of his shirt, and he shrugs it off. He peels your shirt from your torso. He pushes the strap of your bra down from your shoulder, tracing over the scar from his bite with his thumb. He reaches around to unhook your bra, keeping his lips melded to yours as he flings it away. Satan draws your torso flush against his again, pressing the warmth of your breasts against his naked chest.

Heat and tension stir violently between your legs. You're already breathy from the slow burn of his kiss and you can feel his erection growing against your crotch. Grinding your hips down on him with a sigh, you are met with another rumble from his chest, this time louder. He breaks away from your mouth to trail kisses along your jawline, tilting your head back as he goes.

"Aah, Satan ..." you breathe. "I want this ... I want _you_."

His mouth pauses on its way down your neck and he flicks his tongue out against the skin.

"I am yours, Kitten," he murmurs.

His lips resume their journey down your neck, tickling your clavicle with their urgent, gentle warmth. He tilts your whole body back a little further, bearing your weight in his arms as he pulls the delicate bud of your nipple into his mouth.

" _Aah, yes ..._ " you sigh.

You clutch at his horns again, feeling the way his dick pulses beneath your weight with every sound that escapes you. He groans with his tongue pressed into the flesh of your breast, and it reverberates against your nerve endings. You gyrate your hips again, desperate for more of him, more of his skin on yours, more of his body between your legs.

Satan can sense your need. His hands drop to your thighs and with a careful jolt, he comes to his feet, bringing you upright with him. His fingers are at the waistband of your skirt as soon as you find your footing, and his mouth is on yours again. He drags the fabric down from your hips. It gathers on the floor around your feet. Your hands go to his belt, unbuckling him while his fingers slide down the small of your back and slip beneath the cotton of your underwear to cup your arse. When the front of his pants is undone, he pulls your body against his again, pushing his hips against yours. The heat of his cock spurs on your arousal, straining against the bulge of his underwear. His mouth, his scent, is completely intoxicating, and your body reacts in the most primal way. The crotch of your panties is soaked with your need, the muscles of your core already aflutter.

His mouth doesn't leave yours when he pulls your underwear down from around your hips and lets them join your skirt on the floor. You fumble at his waistband, disposing of his underwear and pants in a single motion. He doesn't pull back from you, devouring your lips while you demand his tongue. His cock presses between your bodies, stiff and smooth against your stomach. You're still holding his horns when he glides a hand down to your dripping sex and begins to toy with you. A sharp gasp passes your lips at the sensation of his touch.

"You're so wet for me, Kitten," he marvels, biting at your bottom lip.

"I need you," you moan.

"Then I'm yours," he says, releasing your lip.

He hooks a hand behind your knee and drags it over his hip. You feel the stickiness of your arousal on his fingers as he moves his other hand to your arse and lifts you effortlessly. He lifts you so that your heat presses against his abdomen, and you can feel the tip of his cock near your entrance. Instinctively, you wrap your legs around him, one hand still clutching a horn while the other comes to rest on his shoulder. His strength shouldn't surprise you, especially not in his demon form, but you stare down at him in awe.

"You're beautiful," you whisper, bowing your head a little.

His forehead meets yours, and the tip of his noses brushes when he chuckles.

"Your beauty is unrivalled, Kitten. You are breathtaking."

He presses a soft kiss to your lips, then pulls back to watch your face. He brings your hips down over his cock. The tip of him pushes into your folds and he lowers you slowly onto his shaft. You feel the inches stretch out your tight cunt, the thick and heavy weight finally embedded in your body. He doesn't tear his eyes away from your face as he sinks into you, taking in the way your mouth opens, the desperate awestruck expression in your eyes, your flushed cheeks, and the way your lips tremble. Once he's pushed you all the way down over his cock, he adjusts his hold, keeping your heat pressed against him while he slowly moves his hips. Another shaky breath leaves you.

"Fuck, Satan, you feel so good," you whisper, shifting your weight to the hand braced against his shoulder.

You start to gyrate your hips, relishing the way his cock feels inside you. He uses the strength of his forearms to carefully bounce you on his dick. You're so slick, coating his cock with your arousal. Quiet wet sounds fill the air as he slides you along his shaft. You're shaking with pleasure, feeling weightless in his arms and so full of him between your legs.

"Kitten, I swear your body was made for me. You feel wonderful."

His eyes are gleaming, pupils blown with desire as he watches your face and feels the sensations of your cunt contracting around him. And as you look back at him, incapable of thinking of anything outside of this moment, anything that isn't Satan and his body and your body and the pleasure you're sharing, the most joyful sadness wells in your stomach. It's something to do with the way his irises flicker between shades of blue and green, sometimes glowing yellow as the sun.

" _I cannot see what flowers are at my feet_ ," he breathes. " _Nor what soft incense hangs upon the boughs._ "

You indulge in this familiar habit of his. He did not recite poetry to you while he and Lucifer both stayed in your room, despite the number of times he fucked you.

Satan moves your body with his in the most unhurried way. Each plunge of his cock into your core is long and deep. Your heart is tender. Your body feels like a storm in slow motion. There's an eerie calm shifting through you, that intensifies the bittersweetness welling in your stomach. You can feel him starting to shake. He finds your mouth again, dragging his tongue against yours. You want to drown in him. You want to cry. You don't want this to stop.

" _But, in embalmed darkness, guess each sweet, wherewith the seasonable month endows ..._ nng, aah ... Kitten ..."

You feel the way his body quakes before he drops to his knees, but he keeps you wrapped around him, keeps himself embedded in your sex. He's panting for breath, trying to steady himself as he continues to guide your body through these intimate movements.

" _The grass, the thicket, and the fruit-tree wild ..._ " he sighs, lips atremble against yours.

He leans back, adjusting you in his lap so that you take him deeper with each soft thrust. He's pressing into you with a different angle now that he's on his knees, and the way he moves you while you roll your hips creates the most delicious friction. Your hand on his shoulder slides back into his hair to grip around the base of his horn. The armour of his tail is gentle as he snakes it around your waist, smooth and cool on your naked skin. He takes your weight in his tail, tilting your body back. Though it removes your mouth from his, it frees his hands to explore your skin again. He cups one of your breasts, teasing your nipple with a languid roll of his thumb. His fingertips drag along your fleshy belly on his way down to your clit. He presses at the sensitive nub at the apex of your thighs, enticing a deep moan from you.

You cling to his horns, trusting the strength of his tail to support you as you ebb and flow with him. The quiet of your room is disturbed only by your sighs and soft moans, the wet sounds of your lovemaking, and the low noises Satan makes in response. Your heat grows tighter around his penis as your climb towards orgasm, the reckless spasm of your walls beginning. With each listless thrust, you feel your sex constrict, until you're right on the edge. Moaning louder, you start to shake.

"Satan ..."

You say nothing but his name as the wave of pleasure breaks over you. Your core becomes impossibly tight around his cock. He groans loudly in response and holds you tighter with his tail. His hands settle on your hips as he moves through you, pushing himself in again and again, like he can't get enough of the way you feel wrapped around him while you cum.

The familiar low rumble of Infernal magic buzzes within the room, the onset seemingly triggered by your release. You pull your face to Satan's again, find his mouth, taste his tongue, while the power thrums the air. The force of your orgasm intensifies with the reverberating sounds. Your mouth moves against his with greater urgency, and the rhythm of his hips becomes hurried. Your senses are alight, your moans rising into strangled cries. The air that fills your lungs is unnaturally warm, almost burning, but you crave it. You crave _him_. He is all you know; all your mind and body can comprehend through the blinding bliss that enraptures you.

He breaks from your mouth again, pumping himself more firmly into you as the Infernal magic fortifies the pact and binds him to you.

"I ... am ... _yours_... Kitten ... nng aah ..." He punctures each word with a thrust into you.

The chant of his name is still on your lips when he suddenly grips you more tightly, arms and tail all coiled around you as a feral growl leaves him. You see the flash of green in his eyes a moment before he buries his teeth in the crook of your neck, biting over the scar he left the first time. It doesn't hurt, or if it does, you can't feel it. Your cunt is still pulsing around him and with a few more thrusts, he spills himself into you.

The air around you both seems to ripple at the same time Satan cums. He stills inside you, leaving his dick to twitch and pulse with aftershocks while your orgasm fades. You're not sure when he released the flesh he bit, but his lips are moving along the side of your neck. The atmosphere shimmers with the remnants of the Infernal magic while you both catch your breath. A trickle of blood makes its way down your chest from your shoulder. When you turn your head to kiss his lips again, you can taste the metallic flavour on his tongue.

He transforms out of his demon form but makes no attempt to pull out of you or move from this spot on the floor. He pulls you against his chest, tucking your head against his shoulder while he holds you. He says nothing but "I love you", the words whispered into your hair while you cling to him. You feel full. You feel whole. He's part of you in this small eternity. And he's yours.

\--

He stays in your bed for the night. You miss dinner in favour of exploring each other's bodies into the late hours. The Infernal magic buzzes and thrums in the room each time he enters you, the deep tones rumbling with the soft growls in his chest and your heavy moans when you reach your climax.

Soft light stirs you in the morning. Satan is already awake, the bedsheets draped low on his hip. He's got his head propped up on one hand, his eyes on your sleepy form.

"You look angelic," he murmurs.

You draw him in for a quiet kiss. You feel like you have all the time in the world with him. The way his mouth moves against yours, just as unhurried as it was last night, makes it feel like you're floating. You slide your legs along his, guiding him between your thighs. He's already half hard, but he breaks from your mouth and kisses his way down your body until his mouth finds your sex. He laps at your arousal, teasing you with his tongue until you're mewling for him and your fingernails bite at the fitted bedsheet underneath you. When he knows you're ready, he pulls his mouth away and replaces his lips with the head of his penis. He sinks it into you slowly, inching into you until he's completely within your heat. He leans over you while he gently thrusts. Your fingers are at the back of his neck, running through his hair, pulling his face down to yours. He presses his forehead to yours, whispering sweet nothing against your mouth when you cum. You wrap your body around him with the soft urgency for him to join you.

He pulls out of you after he cums, sitting back on his knees with your legs spread around him. His fingers trail along your belly, dipping between your thighs. He spreads your labia like he's coaxing a flower to open its petals, a satisfied smile on his lips while he watches his cum dribble out of you.

"Hey," you chide him, with a weak attempt to press your knees together.

He hums a soft laugh. "You don't want me to stare at you? I want to. What's the problem?" He gives you a serious look, but you can see the tug of amusement at the corner of his mouth. "I love everything I see when I look at you, Kitten."

He bends to kiss your pussy, the action full of tender adoration. His mouth moves to the soft flesh above the apex of your thighs, brushing over the place where Asmodeus bit you. Then he kisses the swell of your belly, and lays himself down between your legs, resting his head there. His cheek is warm against your abdomen, and you can feel his fingers tickling over the skin next to his face.

You look down your body at him, feeling warm and fluid with his closeness. But you notice a gentle sadness across his brow and the distant expression of his turquoise eyes. It reminds you of the joyful melancholy you sometimes feel when he makes love to you, in those moments when it feels so perfect that you're not sure if it's real.

"What's on your mind?" you ask.

A practiced smile curves his mouth, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He turns his cheek so that he can kiss your belly.

"It's nothing, Kitten."

"Satan, tell me," you probe, tousling his hair.

He gives your hand a playful swat, catching it in his. He presses a kiss to your knuckles and then tucks your palm against your belly, holding it there with his own.

"Do you want children, Kitten?" he asks.

Your heart damn near stops at the question. "What? I hadn't really given it much thought. I-I don't know. _Why_?"

He chuckles at your bemusement. His mouth flutters against your abdomen. He takes a deep breath, like he's breathing you in. When he exhales, it tickles your skin.

"I was just curious. It's something I don't know about you."

You shrug a little. "I don't even really know it about myself."

He makes a thoughtful sound, pressing his forehead against your tummy.

"It makes me sad to think about," he says after a moment. "You're a human, but my brothers and I are demons. I don't think any of us would dare try to give you a child, even if you wanted one."

Your cheeks feel flushed. "What does that mean? Satan, what brought this up?"

You sit up, and he does too, though he seems to begrudge having to move from where he’d settled. He levels his eyes with your confused look.

"It was a thought that popped into my head just now. Think nothing of it, Kitten."

He gives you a soft, kind smile, but you shake your head.

"Satan, what do you _mean_ though?"

He lets out a long sigh. "May I hold you while we talk about this?"

You pause for a moment, then nod. He lays down beside you and pulls you into his arms, cradling your head against his chest while he looks up at the ceiling. You drape an arm across his chest and glance up at his face, waiting for him to explain.

"How much do you know about demonic procreation?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Well, part of our Infernal magic means that we cannot mistakenly impregnate a partner. We have to intend it. Celestial magic gives angels the same ability. In other words, my brothers and I can fuck you to heaven and back without spawning a child in you, unless we mean to."

You prop yourself up on your forearms, leaning on his chest. "So, it _is_ possible."

"Yes, it is possible, Kitten, but it would be very dangerous for you."

You frown at him, waiting for further explanation. He tilts his head to one side, watching your face.

"A human body is not equipped to carry a demonic child to term. It would very likely kill you."

You swallow hard at that thought.

"Don't fret, Kitten. Like I said, it cannot happen without intention. Demonic pregnancy is dangerous even for female demons. It is something we are all acutely aware of." He slides a hand into your hair, caressing the shell of your ear. "Your life is far too precious to me—and to those of my brothers who love you as I do—to do something so reckless."

His hand slides from your hair down the length of your arm, then back up and over your shoulder. His knuckles skim along your back, coming to rest at your hip. You shift against his body, your breasts pressing against his bare chest, one of your legs sliding over one of his. His cock throbs in response as you wander a hand down from his chest, fingers grasping at his thigh. Teasingly, you grind against his leg. Satan gives a soft groan, and his dick comes to full attention.

"Do you want children?" You slide your hand up from his thigh, cupping his balls.

He shudders with delight at the contact, and his erection twitches again, begging for your attention. A bead of pre-cum pools against his toned stomach. Smirking at his reaction, you wrap your hand around the base of his shaft and gently squeeze. Satan draws a sharp intake of breath.

"N-not explicitly," he manages. "I don't believe I'd have the patience for a child."

He grits his teeth as you begin to pump his cock. His eyes squeeze shut. You relish the pink of his cheeks against his sleep addled hair and his light skin.

"Then why did this thought make you sad?" you ask.

You bring your tongue to the base of his shaft and slowly lick your way up. At the head of his penis, you lap at the bead of pre-cum leaking from his slit, savouring the saltiness on your tongue. His cock tastes like the remnants of your arousal, too. His body shudders again as you tease him. You litter kitten kisses over the tip, pursing your lips over the curved head as you roll your tongue at the underside, shielding him from your teeth.

"B-because ... ah ... because you don't know if you want them or not, but it ... _ah_... won't be an option ... with us ... ng ... if you decide that you do ... oh, Kitten ..."

His attempts to answer your questions through his pleasure drive you mad. You straddle one of his thighs, pulling yourself upright and adjusting the angle of your body over his groin. You drag your tongue along his base again, watching the way his face gives away his enjoyment. Gritting his teeth, he reaches for your face and pulls your mouth away from him. He forces you to look at him.

"Kitten, I want to give you everything you wish for, but you're too important to me, too special, far too irreplaceable, for me to take that risk, even if it were something you desire."

His voice breaks with the last of these words. That sadness is bright in his eyes now. _Is he going to cry?_ You make a soft hushing sound, turning your head to kiss the palm of each of his hands as you give his cock another gentle pump.

"This is enough," you say, meeting his eyes. "I would trade anything to be with you, Satan. To stay with you, and your brothers."

He loosens his grip on your face, allowing your mouth back to his erection. You take him in your mouth again, sucking the tip between wetted lips. He moans your name, head tilted back with one of his forearms over his eyes. You apply gentle pressure with your hand, rubbing up and down his shaft while your lips and tongue work over the tip. You hum, letting the vibrations tickle along his length. He lets out a shaking breath. You worship him with your tongue, rolling it over the tip and around the underside of the head, pausing to suckle while you move your hand. One of his hands winds through your hair, but he doesn't push you down over him. He lets you take your time— _loves_ you taking your time—licking and kissing your way along him.

The sight of him and the sounds he elicits make you wet all over again. You clench, rubbing your cunt against his thigh until his skin is slick with your arousal. You pump him harder, take more of him into your mouth and begin to bob your head while you suck.

"We are ... undeserving ... of your love ... Kitten ... ahh ..."

His fingers tighten through your hair, and he pushes you further down on him. You moan your lust, taking him into your throat, holding him there for a moment before dragging your mouth back along his cock with a wet sound. You time each stroke of your hand with the sliding of your mouth. You gyrate against his thigh, your desire growing feral. You slide two fingers down to your pussy to rub circles over your clit.

" _Fuck_..." he breathes, looking down his body to watch you touch yourself. "You're a goddess, Kitten."

Satan's words fog in your head, dizzying you with wanton pleasure. Your mouth makes lewd sounds as his cock pulses against your tongue. You crave him inside you, buried deep within the space between your legs. Your cunt seeps with your need, clenching around his absence as you toy with yourself. You're close to cumming, but your body needs more.

He growls your name, pulling you up by the hair. His dick pulses with urgency.

"Kitten, I'm going to cum," he grits out.

You pull yourself over him and sink his cock into your slick hole, burying him between your folds. He pulls your hips down to his with force, and holds you there, grinding up into you. The stretch of your cunt around his erection feels beautiful, and you cum around him, shaking with violent delight as a sound rips from your throat. His fingertips press into your skin and he groans with his own release, hips stilling as he stares up at you. After a moment, he rocks you gently along his softening cock, overstimulating the both of you until he falls out and the mess inside you spills out against his belly.

He pulls you down to lay over him, fingers splayed over your back as he holds you to him.

"There's a poem about a woman like the goddess, Aphrodite, which I think of when I'm with you," he murmurs after a few quiet minutes.

You kiss his collarbone. "Will you share it with me?"

He hums an affirmation, kissing the top of your head. He inhales the scent of your hair, breathing deep before he begins.

" _She rises among boulders. Naked, alone,_

_In freshets of the seacliff wind she stands;_

_She comes rose-gold over the color of stones,_

_Down to the wide plane of the seaward sand._

_And what are these ... visitants that pass her?_

_Shorebirds with wings like thin_

_Fins against the morning_

_She wades in shallows warmer than the air_

_And sees the long push of the promised foam,_

_She feels the chill that draws her breath like fear,_

_And wading slowly feels for the deeper cold ..._

_What voices twitter and fade along the shore?_

_The godwit and the killdeer and the curlew,_

_The turnstone and the willet._

_And now the water is silvering to her knees_

_Over the sunmarks flurried about her feet_

_She sees a hundred harmless fishes flit_

_In the autumn of the glass-sharp morning sea._

_What birds are those that ride the rising seas?_

_Slow shorelong pelicans_

_Fanned by the shoreward green._

_Her thighs curved like the Venus's-shell submerge,_

_She wades into deep waves, her body drowns_

_Up to the lifted breasts and lifting arms;_

_Foam floats the tendrils of her tightening curls._

_What birds are these that fall with never a swerve?_

_Far waves where morning burns,_

_Terns shatter into glass._

_Now the rich moment, as she leans and swims_

_Folded into a hissing slope of foam:_

_The sea receives the shape that once it gave:_

_Her gold and roses to its dazzle of waves,_

_The shadow of all her secrets to its shade."_

He kisses the top of your head at the end, leaving his lips there.

“What part of it reminds you of me?”

You feel him smile into your hair. “Her fearlessness. She isn’t afraid to wade out to sea and become part of the tide. The same way you’re not afraid to love us, despite what we are.”

You could have slept in his arms all day after that, but after some time, Beelzebub knocks pointedly at your door and forbids you to miss breakfast. He has the good sense not to open the door—not that he hasn’t seen you both like this before, but interruptions can wait for another time. All of the brothers have stayed away while Satan has been with you. _I guess they could tell we needed to sort a few things out_.

In the dining hall, you sit with Satan, leaning into him while you eat breakfast. Leviathan is the last one to arrive, and the only seat left is directly opposite you. You try to keep your eyes down, trained on the food in your plate. You miss him.

You feel the vibration of your D.D.D. in your pocket and slide it out to check the new message.

_Leviathan: Please look at me?_

You stare at the message for a moment, then your heart sings. You raise your eyes across the table and meet his gaze. He shies away instantly but forces himself to peer back at you from behind his hair. You give a half smile and then turn back to your D.D.D.

_You: Hey, stranger._

_You: Are you okay?_

You set your device down and look over to him, chewing on a small mouthful of porridge. He gives you a small nod after reading your message, and you watch him type back.

_Leviathan: I’m okay. I’m sorry that I freaked out._

_Leviathan: We’re still friends, right?_

He glances at you after he sends the message, and watches you open your notification. You smile softly to yourself, and nod when you meet his eyes across the table.

_You: Of course._

_You: Best friends._

The relief is visible in his body language. You watch him type something else out, then stop and stare at it for a long moment. You wait in anticipation for him to click send. You almost jump when the message notification sounds.

_Leviathan: I miss you. Can we hang out soon? I want you to be my player 2._

You grin as you read his message and send him the brightest smile you can summon. Your cheeks go pink when you read over ‘my player 2’. You type back a confirmation and slip your phone away. It’s been a hell of a week, but today, things feel right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very curious to hear your thoughts on how I've explained the intricacies of pacts, and the discussion about demon babies being a big no no for safety reasons. Let me know in the comments!
> 
> There was a lot of smut this chapter. There will continue to be all the smutty goodness next chapter too (though with different boys). And YAY Levi is slightly less overwhelmed this chapter and they're going to hang out again. Are you excited for more MC/Levi? 
> 
> **Poetry**  
>  'Ode to a Nightingale' by John Keats  
> 'Bath of Aphrodite' by Brewster Ghiselin
> 
>  **Support me on Patreon:** https://www.patreon.com/salsaverde
> 
> Up next:  
> 10\. Head of the Student Council - Diavolo/Reader
> 
> Later:  
> 11\. The Thought of Dropping Out – Leviathan/Reader  
> 12\. The Hardest Lessons Are Learned Alone (But We'll Pass the Test Together) - Diavolo/Barbatos, Diavolo/Lucifer, Lucifer/Reader  
> 13\. Film Studies - Mammon/Leviathan/Asmodeus/Satan/Reader  
> 14\. Post-Attic Equations - Beelzebub/Reader  
> 15\. Conclusive Research - Lucifer/Diavolo/Barbatos/Reader  
> Possibly more????


End file.
